


Crashing Into You

by mtbdbassbot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtbdbassbot/pseuds/mtbdbassbot
Summary: There is a black hole, a bizarre anomaly that connects two people, two soulmates, for only two weeks. They always say soulmates are meant to be, they are a one true pair.Kuroo feels something special for Tsukishima, but just as their relationship could have shifted into something more, they lost contact. Tsukishima refuses to believe he can be the special person in Kuroo's life, not when the older has a soulmate to find.But what happens when Kuroo meets his soulmate, and that meeting brings him back to Tsukishima?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Two soulmates are connected for two weeks of the summer. As two students reminisce on the summer that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a main female OC, which remains nameless.  
> This is a little self inserted character for the readers who would wish to be friends with the Haikyuu boys.

There is a short period of time in one’s life when life doesn’t make sense. The universe doesn’t seem to add up and no one has been able to decipher what exactly happens. There have been many extensive theories based on the concepts of black holes, of hallucinations, amnesia and much more, because no one wants to admit on paper that it is fate.

In these two weeks, people find things that don’t belong to them, scattered throughout their living space. Songs that they never knew or heard of suddenly pop into their mind. Some can even hear a voice that they may or may not recognize begin to sing these songs. It all sounds very odd and confusing, but sleeping patterns also alternate. People who stay up until late hours of the night, get physically drained early in the night. And those who are accustomed to sleeping early, find themselves meeting the sunrise without a wink of sleep.

It is probably one of the worst parts of this anomaly.

All of this happens because those foreign items that are invading personal space, that voice and songs that can’t be taken out of minds, and the sleep schedule that is either in sync or out, all belong to the individual’s soulmate.

After two people meet, interact, or are even in the same room, that the universe wants to bring two soulmates together and creates this connection between them. The fact that there are so many people in the world, everything that is known about this abnormality is still so abstract..

“I guess these two weeks help one get accustom to who the other is,” she spoke, her head resting on her propped-up elbow.

“Why do you say that?” He asked.

“Ask me how many hours of sleep I got last night?” She asked, hiding a smile.

“How many?” He asked, handing his full attention to her.

“Four. I couldn’t sleep so well, there was music ringing in my ear, so I stayed up and finished my project.” Almost as if it were planned, she yawned, using her hand to cover her mouth.

Her sleeping schedule has been a bit off the walls this past week. It is something that would normally happen because of the exam week approaching. But things were different this semester. She didn’t have to exert herself so much, her classes were a lot simpler, and she should have been getting a full night’s rest.

“They’ve got good music taste.” She laughed sincerely, looking at how his face was scrunched in sympathy.

“How long has this been going on?” He asked, his face relaxing into a soft grin.

“Since the first day. I think their chemistry class is kicking their ass.” She stretched out on the table, laying her head on her arms.

“Could they be a chemistry major?” He raised a brow, his golden eyes staring at her in interest.

“Yeah, I think it’s a safe bet. The first day, I found a pair of lab safety glasses on my desk. And a few hours later, I found some equation sheets.” She spoke, amused at all her findings.

She didn’t expect herself to meet her soulmate so early in her life. She thought she’d at least have a few more years left to find them. She didn’t even know what exactly she wanted from her soulmate. Finding someone that is the perfect complement to her sounds like the pinnacle of a happy romance story.

But the fact that so many people don’t have one, or have never found their soulmate, it poses even bigger question of what the purpose of this anomaly is. Scientist, philosophers, psychologist and so many types of people have investigated the anomaly to find its purpose, and no one has been able to figure it out.

The biggest breakthrough that anyone has ever managed to get was the revelation that everyone who has experienced this anomaly has a mutation in their brain stem, that doesn’t pose any harm to the function or composition of the human brain. And after its discovery, society was thrown into a massive speculation that it was all a hallucination or a dissociative disorder that came from a long history of worsening depression and stress generation after generation. 

“Any luck finding them?” He asked, closing his laptop.

“No, I plan on recreating my Sunday all of this week and see if I can catch any other clues.” She spoke, shrugging her shoulders.

“How do you know you met them on a Sunday?” He asked, his face scrunching up in doubt.

She looked at him with wide eyes, “well, I did a lot of research and a bit of calculations and pinpointed the encounter to the weekend,” she spoke, leading the other to groan.

“Why am I not surprised,” he said, shaking his head gently as he looked at her embarrassed face and red toned ears.

“Come on Tsukishima, it isn’t that hard to figure it out. Especially if you were stuck rehearsing with the same people all weekend long and the only day when things were different was,” she mumbled on.

Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair, regretting opening that conversation because it is nearly impossible to shut her off. So, he let he go on, talking about variables, routines, examinations, and a lot of things that she didn’t have to explain. But he let her, because after all the mumbling, he would say a simple ‘makes sense,’ before she fell into a comforting silence.

“Are you worried at all?” He asked after a long pause, not having to elaborate on what he meant.

“I’m not but at the same time, I am,” she smiled. 

“What do you actually want from your soulmate?” He asked, his words hushed almost as if he meant to whisper it to himself.

“I honestly don’t know, I would actually prefer to meet them, become friends and leave it at that.” She shrugged; a soft smile planted on her face.

That is probably the main reasons he wasn’t too worried about not finding them. She wanted to make a friend, someone she matches well with and could share he journey with. But she couldn’t feel any desire for anything more. She didn’t have much of a desire for romance or an epic story.

“You’re not going to find someone more compatible with you than your soulmate,” he said, his words had a bit of a bite to them.

Tsukishima didn’t have a soulmate.

One of their classmates was trying to make advances at him, and their friend happened to know Tsukishima from high school. They spilled everything they knew about his high school days to the girl. But after being rejected left and right without any compassion, she angrily reveled his secret to the room before class started. She asked why he won’t just go out with her when he doesn’t even have a soulmate to wait for.

Tsukishima turned her down one more time before insulting her harshly so that the rejection sank as low as it possibly could.

“Wouldn’t they be compatible with you?” She asked, pulling herself out of her head as Tsukishima started to choke on his own breath.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He asked as his annoyance did nothing at breaking her laughing fit.

“Well, I was good enough to be your friend no? I’m sure my soulmate is compatible with you, so why don’t you take them?” She laughed.

She stood her ground against his murderous stare. She knew he was rethinking ever letting her get remotely close to him in any form this past semester. She was the only one who dared be on his side. When everyone in their class made a villain out of him when he insulted the girl, she felt the need to remind them all that his actions were justified after the girl released personal information about him without warning.

“That’s so lame and desperate. Are you a stalker?” she had snickered, her smile wicked.

It was the last comment that needed to be said before the girl ran out of the room, fuming. She knew that Tsukishima didn’t need anyone defending him, she didn’t even know who he was nor really cared either, she just didn’t want people to make a villain out of someone who didn’t deserve it.

After that, none of the class really paid them attention nor talked to them. At the end of that week, a group project was announced, and she made the first move to ask him. Even after that encounter, and the aloof vibe he radiates, he isn’t rude. He’s polite and keeps to himself, he’s only an ass when he becomes irritated for idiotic things, like not taking no as an answer.

And so, after a group project that went smoothly, he grew comfortable at her presence. A presence that never grew too loud and annoying for him, but one that fought back if he tried to bite.

“If they’re anything like you, I would rather jump off a building,” he muttered.

“Well, you’ll have to find another building, they closed off the roof here.” She retorted, shaking her head as she dived back to her work.

Although she doesn’t know much about Tsukishima, she’s has a vague idea of his personality. He really doesn’t care much about other people; he keeps to himself and would prefer it if other people do the same.

That’s why it’s quite interesting that he’s been asking her a lot about her soulmate. She realized he’s just in his head a lot, thinking about what his soulmate could have been if he had one, and for that, she’s answered everything he’s asked. Even if it isn’t a lot of detailed questions.

He’s always deep in thought, deep in planning, analyzing, and moving accordingly. She realized quickly that he has done so much research about the soulmate anomaly and knows more about it than anyone she has ever met. And he doesn’t do it for the fact that he doesn’t have a soulmate and will not experience this anomaly. He does it because the force of fate that breaks the known laws of science make for an interesting and impossible puzzle to solve.

“What would you do if they find you first?” He asked, pulling her out of her work.

He sighed heavily, realizing she didn’t quite hear him. “Well, you are currently looking for them. They must be looking for you too, what if they find you first?”

“Well, I guess I would just smile and introduce myself,” she beamed brightly.

He simply rolled his eyes, the sarcasm that was like a vital warning no longer working on scaring her off. If anything, it only made her smile deeper as she stared at his concentrated face. His brows curved softly, giving his face a soft innocence that was easily contradicted by his bark that came out whenever an idiotic topic or voice greeted him.

“You know Tsuki,” she started, smiling deeply when he didn’t waver at the nickname that annoys him, “you’ve been really vocal this past week. Is there someone on your mind?” She edged on, acknowledging for the first time out loud that he’s been invested in this all week long.

Just as she finished her sentence, his alarm went off. He looked up after he shut off the alarm, squinting and immediately warning her not to push her luck. She shook her head, not wanting to test his patience today. It’s not like she had time, it was time to go to class.

\------

“Did you not sleep well again?”

“Look at my designer Gucci bags and tell me if I slept well last night?” He muttered, his voice raspy and intimidating, but his tired eyes were full of amusement.

“Kuroo, only you would exert yourself this much over this job. Wasn’t it supposed to be easy breezy?”

“Easy breeze my ass!” He exclaimed, burring his face onto his folded arms.

It was true though; it was supposed to be easy breezy. That’s what his professor said to him, that all he had to do was grade the homework and hold some studying sessions for exams as well as office hours in case anyone needed extra help with either task. It would all be around his schedule, an already hectic one, and needing the extra money, he accepted.

He was always good in science and math, the chemistry course that is taught for the first years was like spoon feeding the concept of a chemical compound and nothing more. And yet, Kuroo Tetsuro was dragged directly into the world of lazy teacher assistants and professors.

“I still don’t know why you accepted to teach it. You took this class on top of your curriculum just so that you can be the teacher assistant for it this semester. You’re fucking insane!” He exclaimed, his voice sounding too harsh for five in the afternoon.

“Seemed like a good deal at the time, now, I depend too much on the money.” He looked up, shooting him a devious smile as he knew how to get him to drop the subject. “How are you doing with the statistics project Konoha?”

With a simple blink, Konoha’s face retracted in utter annoyance that was more self-inflicted than it was meant for Kuroo. The latter knew that the former was struggling with the assignment, way more than he would like to admit out loud. It wasn’t that bad for Kuroo, he understood the concepts a lot better than Konoha. But even Kuroo had to admit that this chapter was bordering discrete math more than anything, and can be used in certain business situations, but only on super specific situations.

“How are things with your soulmate?”

“You son of a bitch!” He screamed, getting shushed instantly by Konoha as everyone near their library table can hear it.

Kuroo looked at him, his eye bags making his death glare even more vicious. Konoha couldn’t help but stare at them as he made a mental note that he can no longer change the subject by bringing up his soulmate. It was so much simpler before, when the first music sheets appeared in his room, Kuroo could not shut about them, any chance he got he would instantly start trying to decipher what instrument they play.

It was the quickest way to make Kuroo’s brain fry for a while.

“You know, I noticed one thing. You said your sleeping pattern didn’t change.” He looked him in the eye, trying one more time to veer the subject, “did you think theirs did?”

Kuroo felt silent for the rest of their study break.

He never considered such a thing. His schedule was tight, he had to work his class schedule, his practice schedule, and his teaching assistant schedule, all in twenty-four hours. That is all he got, twenty-four hours of time for three different tasks that take up so much time. Sleeping hasn’t come easily, that’s true, but because the few times he has heard the music, it was late at night, he didn’t think much of it.

What if they were up because he kept them up? Did he screw up his soulmate’s sleeping schedule, so now they hardly get much sleep like he does? How did he not think of that? The last thing he wanted was to make things hard for them, especially if they are hoping to have something special with him.

“Kuroo!”

His head snaps, his eyes focusing on Konoha who kept snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“I fucking hate you, did I mention that?”

“Yeah, every single day since we’ve been in school,” he says, unnerved and with a bit of a bite.

“Well, never forget it.” Kuroo chuckled, standing up and getting all his belongings before they head out. Konoha is headed to practice out of campus, leaving Kuroo at the front of their training center. With every step into the building, he’s lost in thought about his soulmate, wondering again what they were like.

He knew one thing; they were a musician. They had to be, and if they weren’t one professionally, they at least played an instrument. The first day, he saw the notes and was reminded about when his grandmother tried to get him to play an instrument. Kuroo has never done well with new places and new people, it was a miracle that he was ever able to become friends with Kenma, 

His grandmother thought it would be good to let out the nerves and anxious feelings that lingered when he moved and enrolled in school, by learning an instrument. That turned into an utter failure, letting Kuroo sit still to learn an instrument was asking too much of him. But it was because of that failure, that his family supported his interest in volleyball. Kenma must had also caught on, it was probably the main reason why he allowed Kuroo to drag him out of his room to play.

He hasn’t even met them and already he felt like he knew so much about them simply by the fact that they play an instrument. Kuroo knew what it takes to learn an instrument, to play it and continue to play.

“For the sake of exams, we’re calling it a day here!” The coach announced, letting the captain take the floor and go over the training schedule one more time.

He gave a quick pep talk to encourage the team to work hard on finishing their exams strong and not let the tournament that loomed over them take over.

Unlike other universities that are still in the final week of classes before the exams, they’re already about to wrap up the semester. Kuroo had one more exam and one final project that he needed to focus on before he could throw himself fully into the tournament. The university teams tend to have their first conference ahead of the official season, a simple regulation implemented by the league for the university students that happen to also be in a professional team.

For the last four years, every time that the professional season looms over him, it leaves a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He can see what all his friends have been up to, from his upperclassmen as well as the big dreams and plans of all his underclassmen. He longs to be on a greater court, in a bigger venue with them all but, he also feels his heart ache for something bigger.

“They must like this song a lot,” he mumbled, a deep smile tugging at his lips as he continues to prepare the final draft of his project.

Kuroo was surprised the first time that he heard this song. The first day, he knew that his soulmate was a musician, he assumed he would be hearing some deep ballads and even opera if he was lucky enough to even hear the music. But instead, what kept playing in his head, echoing through his mind, was soft electronic dance music that made him feel like he was floating in the air.

He knew this song, not because he’s heard them play it a lot, but because it was one of his favorites in his late-night study playlist. Although this anomaly keeps him connected with one person, the music has always made him ponder on his last year of high school.

He could almost hear the tall blond sing the words softly as Kuroo pretended not to listen. It was a bit of a habit of the younger, when he was deep into a problem, instead of mumbling his thoughts, the equations, or the conditions, he mumbled the song lyrics. It became something special and something Kuroo missed.

“How could I go home, when I feel like I belong, in your arms it's like champagne,” he sings softly, his heart swelling up as he heard a female voice knowing he was hoping to hear his blond middle blocker.

Even after all this time, thoughts of the other still lingered. After all, he did have a plan. He had a plan to meet his soulmate, and a plan to make sure they understand right from the start that he didn’t want anything more than just a friendship. And a plan to seek out his precious little mentee after all of that was cleared.

Kuroo has been anticipating meeting his soulmate, knowing it was going to be a turning point in his life now. A challenge, a question he was going to have to overcome. But the aftermath is was he was anticipating the most.

In high school, he was even happy at the thought of not having one at all. That tall middle blocker he’s so fond of once brought some good points. What exactly is the purpose of this anomaly? Why should their lived revolve around finding their perfect complement? It’s not like that was the sole purpose of life itself, if it was, why didn’t everyone have one?

It’s near impossible to have a perfect complement in a world of billions of people. What were the factors that even determined that specific person to being one’s perfect complement and what exactly is a perfect complement to begin with? Life is too abstract, and humans are the simplest and most complex beings on the planet.

The purpose of life has been looming on humanity for years, and when such a bizarre anomaly presents itself, humans jumped on it without questioning anything else.

Kuroo chuckled, he could still hear the conversation he had that summer night, sweaty and out of breath in the 3rd gym of a school a train ride away. All his life, he thought that his soulmate was going to be the person he shares the rest of his life with, but after that night of talking, where the four of them met the sunrise, he was already hooked on someone. 

\------

“Why would a single person be your purpose?” The blond asked, his voice holding a bit of annoyance.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and falling back onto the floor. Kuroo chuckled, knowing that he was exhausted and had told all of them that he was going to go shower. He’s been complaining a lot about how he just wanted to sleep and call it a night, but one remark from Bokuto, and he just had to stay.

“So, you don’t think your soulmate has a purpose?” Akaashi asked, leaning against the pole that had yet to be struck down.

“No, it’s not what I’m saying,”

“Can you be a little clearer. You’re losing me,” Bokuto pouted, spiking a volleyball, aiming for the bin in the corner.

“I’m surprised you were with us in the first place,” Kuroo noted, laughing as the other glared at him in shock.

“Soulmates are your perfect complement. They should be the best partner for you. Once you find that special someone, your life will revolve around them,” Bokuto explained, having forgotten the annoyance he felt seconds ago.

“What about the people who don’t have a soulmate? Will they never meet a special person? Will they never find that someone that their world revolves around? All I’m saying is, why does your world have to revolve around a single person, why can’t your life just be yours?”

Kuroo raised his brow, hugging his knees a little tighter. The younger brought a good point. There are people who will never experience this anomaly, who won’t have a soulmate. The fact that the world has placed so much emphasis on finding your soulmate and pushing this rhetoric that they are who you’re supposed to be with, completely alienates those who will never relate.

“So, what is the purpose of a soulmate?” Kuroo asked, the thought clinging onto his mind.

“After so many generations, and a ton of research, we still don’t know,” he spoke softly.

Kuroo was taken aback, noting the way his voice was full of fascination that has covered finely.

“You know a lot about it though, don’t you Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked, causing the younger to nod.

“What conclusion have you drawn then?” Kuroo couldn’t help but ask.

He knew that the younger was smart. From the way he played, he was the type to find a problem and become obsessed in finding a solution. He was a problem solver and very analytical; he only trusted the information presented to him that was backed up logic and reasoning.

For that reason alone, Kuroo was expecting his answer to be a lot more scientific and a lot more straight forward, free of any emotional attachment or personal feelings. He didn’t expect the blond middle blocker to keep them all night with fascinating research mixed with his own personal intuition and conclusion. One revelation inducing more questions from the rest of them, more fascinated at the fact that the youngest was so vocal and passionate.

“If you take the word ‘fate’ at its scientific terms, what is its meaning?” He asked, causing the other three to share a look as Kuroo shrugged.

“Predetermined. Also known as destiny, fate is a predetermined future,” he said, as Bokuto awed.

“If we consider their anomaly as a predetermined force, it has a predetermined purpose. That purpose shouldn’t be considered a romantic purpose, romance and love has such a weird standing in majority of philosophical theories,” he continued one, his voice full of confidence.

“You sure you’re not saying this because you’ve never liked anyone?” Bokuto asked, scratching his head, and speaking the question looming in everyone’s heads. 

“Maybe I don’t know what it feels like, but considering this anomaly is experience by people who don’t feel any romantic or sexual desires for someone, why would you consider love into its purpose.” He smirked, clearly full of pride as Bokuto frowned, unable to retaliate.

“Alright, so romance, out of the question.” Akaashi noted, taking a seat, and giving his full attention to him.

“I think the purpose of the anomaly is that the person is supposed to pose a question, a challenge, or something that will change their journey in finding their purpose. Afterall, isn’t the purpose of life itself the biggest puzzle we have to solve?” He asked, his voice bright and almost full of wonder.

It was quite fascinating to watch the serious and aloof blond be so bright and open. He looked like a little kid that was talking about his favorite television show. Kuroo smiled, noting how different he looked and wanted to continue to watch him with this smile. Afterall, it was the most he’s looked like a kid ever since he met him.

“Alright, so, on our journey to find our purpose, we are thrown a hurdle in the form of a person. But why would that person be our perfect complement?” He asked, wanting to draw more words from the younger.

“Well, who is your biggest rival in life?”

“Yourself, obviously,” Bokuto laughed as he stood confident in his answer.

Akaashi chucked, “How so?”

“Well, as much as other people and other things pose a challenge, it’s up to you to push yourself forth.” Bokuto smiled deeply as everyone couldn’t help but chuckle.

“He’s right. The one person that will challenge you the most is yourself. But what if you can’t, or you’re not able to realize that? Who else to push you than someone who is the closest to your own mind?” Tsukishima said, grinning as his eyes continued to gleam brightly as Kuroo could feel his breath get caught in his throat.

“If this is predetermined, is there anything else predetermined in our lives?” Kuroo asked, not wanting the shimmer in the younger’s eyes and words to dim.

With that, the dynamic of the room changed. It opened a wide door to long discussions about philosophy, that turned into fun scientific discussions that Bokuto wanted to try and understand from action movies and shows that he likes.

Even if it made the younger roll his eyes a bit, he couldn’t find the power within himself to stop talking. And no one else wanted him to, not even the next day and the day after that, not until they met the final morning of their summer week together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also want to confess, this started as a Kuroo x Female (oc) but my Kuroo x Tsuki heart was making it too obvious that I wanted some drama with Tsuki and just decided to make it a KT fic.
> 
> Also yes, it was inspired by that tiktok trend as well about hearing your soulmate form another universe.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II: What do you want from your soulmate?

“Okay, what the fuck is up with you?”

“Fuck off!” She snapped, feeling anger at the sight of his barking words.

He didn’t waver, his eyes were fixed on her in a cold stare of annoyance. She’s seen that stare on his face multiple times, it has never been directed towards her though. Better yet, after a few breaths, she realized he was asking her what was wrong, even if it was said in the worst possible way and tone.

“I met my soulmate,” she whispered.

“Aren’t you happy?” He asked after a long pause.

“I don’t know, should I be?” She asked, her voice thin.

She could only guess what was going on in his head. He probably was fighting the urge to just tell her off that she has no real reason to be upset and be moping around.

But it didn’t feel right, she knew it was him and yet, she didn’t feel any particular way. If anything, she felt neutral, normal. It’s as if she hadn’t just seen her perfect complement, the ideal person for her to date and be with.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“What do you have in your big brain about these encounters?”

She leaned forward; her words rushed as her abrupt movement made him flinch.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that,” he spoke, annoyance hitting the air.

“Well, if we talk about fate as a force and the anomaly as fate bringing two people together. Wouldn’t it be safe to assume there is some type of force or gravitational pull that is felt among both individuals?”

He stared at her, noting the way her face was a bit desperate to hear an answer, not even knowing what answer she was looking for. He hummed, leaning back, placing his hands on the back of his head. He closed his eyes and begun to think.

He knew that she wasn’t dumb, she’s done a lot of readings and research into the anomaly because she wanted to further understand its purpose. She has probably read over the interviews conducted on multiple test groups about the encounters. She has no reason to ask him about what he’s read, unless she is trying to prove something.

“You didn’t feel anything, did you?” He asked, not able to hold back the cold tone.

There was silence from her, he could only hear her soft breathing as he knew that he was right. But why was she reacting in such a way? Just the other day she declared that she would rather keep her soulmate as her friend, so if she didn’t feel anything, wouldn’t that be an even better outcome.

“Majority of the study groups who looked into this particular connection found that the ratio of those who felt something to those who didn’t, mirror the ratio of those who entered a romantic relationship and succeeded and those who entered one and failed. Research states, there is a direct correlation, but that doesn’t mean that there are no outliers. There are other strong variables that are not considered,” he spoke, his voice filling the silence.

“People without soulmates were thought of being asexual or aromantic, but quickly did we learn that those without soulmates still look for romantic and, or sexual relationships. In other words,”

“Soulmates don’t necessarily mean romance,” she whispered, cutting him off.

He opened his eyes, smirking a bit as he heard the way her voice subdued, and a small smile appeared on her face.

People want to dip themselves in a land of happy romance, that doesn’t end in a tragic failure, or is full of angst and issues, so they pushed on this narrative that a soulmate is the one and only lover of that individual. It’s hard to break from that norm when media all around them shoved the same concept left and right with no originality. Humans are simple complex creatures.

They want the simplicity of finding a loved that will stay for the rest of their lives and chose to ignore everything else.

“So, if you know all of this, why are you so upset?” He asked.

“See, I understand that, and you understand that. What if he doesn’t, what if I can’t even keep him as a friend because I don’t want to give them that type of relationship?” She said, her words leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

She was happy to have seen him, to have gotten to see what they look like. But at the same time, the fact that she didn’t feel any connection, she knew what she wanted from him and is scared that they won’t understand.

“Why would I care?” He asked, causing her heart to ache. “Why should you care? Your life shouldn’t revolve around one person. You said it yourself, you’re too busy right now and you’re going to continue to be busy for the next years of your life. Your vision and your plan for the future didn’t account for them, so why should it now?”

Any other person would note the way that his voice was still stiff and cold. She was still receiving a bit of a scold from him, but she knew what he meant. His tone was reminder to her that he doesn’t deal with bullshit, and the worry that she shared was exactly that.

“You know Tsuki, I’m gonna miss you when you leave,” she said, an uncalled-for nostalgic tone teasing him.

“I’m not dying,” he snapped.

“Sadly,” she laughed, “but you’re not big on texting or talking on the phone either.” She rolled her eyes, knowing what he was going to say next.

“It takes too much of my energy sometimes to keep up with friends,” he mumbled.

She nodded, taking that as an answer and continuing her work. It made him feel slightly guilty because it did take a lot of energy out of him, but he’s done it before. He’s had small study sessions in silence, through the phone or over a video chat with someone who’s presence he wanted.

Tsukishima wasn’t that big on going out and hanging out with friends. If it required a lot of energy or was way too noisy, it was an easy pass for him. In the time that they’ve gotten to know each other this semester, they have mostly gone out to eat or stayed in to watch an awful movie to make fun of, with both leaning mostly to conspiracy series and documentaries that will have them debating the entire night.

He did have to admit, he will miss that. He didn’t plan on making any friends here, it would be wasted energy when all he would do was leave in the following semester. Making friends that live far away was something he didn’t want to do, at least, not anymore. 

“You’re coming back next year, right?” She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Tsukishima had come in this semester after a year in Sendai. Now a second year, he needed higher level classes to prepare for this grand internship he is aiming for. And the Tokyo schools are the only ones that offer such higher-level courses. He probably would have stayed here, but the fact that he played professional volleyball didn’t permit it. He didn’t quite feel like switching teams, it would be a long and painful journey to try and do so.

“Yes, unfortunately this campus is the only one that has the advance classes I need for my internship,” he mumbled, the voice in his head reducing to the point that he could no longer hear it.

“Nice, I guess we’ll pick this up when you come back for our four-hundred level history class,” she smiled, knowing that this will be the final study session together.

She wasn’t asking him, berating him, to stay in touch. She came to terms that it might not work, but she was locked into the idea of seeing him next year. And it made Tsukishima roll his eyes in amused annoyance. She’s persistent, and whenever she grabs a hold on anyone, she tries to never let go. Stubborn is what some people would even say, Tsukishima’s walls have always been weak to stubborn idiots with a mischievous smile and a cool attitude.

“Don’t we still have your thing?” He asked.

“Would you be able to go out with me one more time after the concert?” She asked, a bit of hope in her words.

“How lame,” he stated, before scoffing and agreeing. “No ramen, you never pick good places for it anyway.”

“You’re an ass,” she laughed, before suggesting sushi. Which had him agreeing with a simple hum.

He didn’t have to think too much about agreeing. Her family wasn’t going to be in for the rectal, she also didn’t have many friends that she wanted to invite. The only reason that she invited Tsukishima was because, according to her, he looks like the type of guy who would be into that type of thing.

“You look like the type of guys who is high class and intelligent enough to like these things.” she had said.

The complement didn’t do much to convince him. He agreed to go, for the simple reason that she had invited him, and he liked the thought of listening to classical music for a night. And if there was one thing that he learned he needed to do, in all his three years of high school, is show support. To both his teammates and his friends.

“What’s got you all deep in thought?” she asked, typing away in her computer as she was trying to edit the last bit of her project.

“Nothing,” he muttered,

“What are you thinking Tsukishima,” she sated, her voice a little more confident and demanding.

She closed her laptop a bit, pushing it forward and giving her full attention to him. He leaned back, surprised at her final push as he stared with wide eyes. That question has been asked many times, but it never had much of an effect on him. That was until Kuroo started asking it, and it unlocked all the thoughts in Tsukishima’s mind and made them flow without much thought.

“You’ve been making me think about someone I knew in high school. Someone I had feelings for.” He admitted, looking off the side as be begun to play with his fingers.

He felt like he crashed into his thoughts, having no control of which one came out. It was embarrassing that it happened, he never was able to admit out loud to anyone that he had feelings for the captain of Nekoma.

“Oh? Do you still like them? Do you miss them?” She asked, her eyes glowing in anticipation and interest. 

“Gross,” he sighed as she laughed, reading right through his feign tone.

“It’s okay to miss someone. Especially if you still have feelings for him.”

The words got caught in his throat. He looked at her as she pushed on his boundaries more than she has ever done. And for some reason, he couldn’t gather enough composure to stop it. He didn’t have much time to think about a rebuttal, the words nonexistent because it was still true.

“Your soulmate situation has made me remember my conversations with him. You guys are a lot alike,” he said without much thought, cursing in his mind as she smiled.

When it comes to his feelings, to his emotions, there hasn’t been anyone to push his boundaries like Kuroo. He got too close, and he became too important in Tsukishima’s life. Even if he thought he had forgotten the older, here was a carbon copy of his mentor, his first crush, to remind him of his dormant feelings.

“What’s their name?”

“Kuroo Tetsuro,” he said, the name rolling off his tongue without a second thought.

He wanted to shout at her not to look him up. These were the type of things she would think of to get back at him. Because she was going through the anomaly, he was a little invested in her experience and her soulmate. She has already become too invested in his relationship with Kuroo, too much for his liking.

“You should try and find him again. You clearly miss him. Why not reach out? If he and I are alike, then he wouldn’t mind picking up where you guys left off,” she said, her voice encouraging.

He laughed, “No he wouldn’t,” he said, his tone dropping as his face to fall back to a serious one.

“You guys left off on a bad note?”

He felt his stomach sink. It wasn’t that they left on a bad note, if anything, he was the one who got too scared and was so far into his thoughts that he just dropped Kuroo like nothing.

Tsukishima thought it should have been easy, Kuroo was from a different prefecture, he was older, and they had different aspirations that were going to take them in very different places. Guilt did eat at him for a while, he tried using everything around him as a distraction and to break away from the routine that he had going on with Kuroo.

“Don’t worry about it,” he shook his head, looking oddly calm as she nodded.

“I get it, it’s none of my business. But there must be a reason why you’re reminded of them. I think you should think about that,” she finished, pulling her headphones over her ears, and continued with her editing, knowing that that was as much as she could push the subject for now.

But that was the problem. Thoughts of Kuroo have always lingered, but they have never been this prominent in his mind before.

It was never going to work out, whatever they had going on between them. They talked, a lot, about everything and anything. Kuroo taught him a lot as well, not just about volleyball and blocking, but so much more about people, society, and the future he wanted.

Tsukishima had never been able to have such interesting and in-depth conversation about these topics with someone, especially someone as intelligent as Kuroo. Their conversations in person were few, only able to get some during their training camps and practice matches. Eventually, it transcended to digital connections, and it felt so much more different and a lot more difficult at first, but they became his favorite thing of the day.

That summer of his second year, he became more aware of the difficulty distance poses on them. He had become fully aware of his feelings for Kuroo by then. But he knew that it was never going to work out. He needed to tame his feelings, he needed to make sure that he didn’t act on them.

But stopping those thoughts and troubled him more than he wanted it to. He couldn’t focus as much as he wanted to during their practices. And it was noticeable, he was the pillar to the team’s blocking, one that needed improvement when Asahi left his spot on their tall block.

In the middle of responding to one of Kuroo’s messages, an accident left his phone busted, and Tsukishima took that as a sign to just drop whatever was going on between them. He pushed all of the feelings and all of the thoughts aside to focus.

His number changed once he got a replacement phone, and he never contacted Kuroo again. He ghosted him, dropped him like he was nothing, and because of that, he highly doubts that Kuroo was going to be okay with picking up where they left off. He became even more doubtful when he factors in the topic of their last conversation over the phone.

\------

“What is it that you want from your soulmate?” He asked, hugging his knees as his back pressed against the wall.

They were outside, cooling off in the chilly night. He was trying to catch his breath, letting the silence that was allotted to them fill him up and calm him mind from all the chaotic yelling. His shower could wait a bit more because as much as he hated sweating and being tired and just, exhausted, he didn’t want to leave Kuroo just yet.

“I don’t know,” he spoke, grunting as he stretched his body out.

“What?”

“I want a special someone, to share my life with. When I decide that, I want it to be because of what I feel for that person, rather for what I’m compelled to feel because of this anomaly,” he said, a smile lingering on his lips.

“Someone? I think this is the first time you refer to them in such a general pronoun,” he said, taking in a deep breath.

His head was on top of his arms, his eyes closed, but he could almost make out the mischievous smile that was prying at the lips of the older.

“The future is abstract, it could be a woman,” he paused, leaning forward, and staring at the younger, “or a man,” he said softly.

“Good, someone like you needs to keep your options open,” he mumbled, taking in another deep breath.

His desire to leave and shower increased as a faint metallic scent seeped into his nose from the sweat that covered them both. But just as he felt like wielding his legs to move and head out, the laugh that echoed in the night told him to stay.

His laugh tended to have that effect on him, even more when his laugh was anything but cute. Even if it resembled a cackle, it filled Tsukishima up with warmth, one that he has taken a liking to. The one thing he hasn’t gotten used to was the way his heart raced and his mind foggy.

“Why do I feel like you’re my mom already pestering me to get married,” he chuckled, shaking his head as it fell back.

“Last time you told me I was a child in diapers and now you say I’m your mom? I should be worried, who’d even marry you?” He asked, amusement seeping into his words as it drew a gasp from the older.

He laughed softly as he reached over and pushed the other’s head to the side. “I said you were a kid in diapers because you have no real-world exposure.”

“What fucking real-world exposure are you talking about?” He yelled in amusement. 

He fixed his glasses, finally turning to look at Kuroo. The older beamed down at him, his sharp eyes staring holes right through them as his laugh blended into a soft smile. Tsukishima would always describe his eyes and his smile as cunning, but now, they were far from it.

“In terms of volleyball, you have very little experience compared to me. In everyday life, same thing, you’re still a first-year high school student who has a lot coming for him. You have so much to learn, so much to experience, so much more time to just have fun.” he smiled genuinely.

It reminded Tsukishima of the first conversation he had with Kuroo, back during golden week. It felt so far back, he didn’t really care much about the opinions he had shared with him before. But things were different now.

Kuroo’s words hit him differently, they had a much bigger impact. Just like with so many things, Kuroo always stirred up a reaction from him one way or another.

“What are you, my mentor?” Tsukishima bit his lip, feeling his heart race as he could tell he was speaking earnestly.

The fact that there was a shine to his eyes and a soft glow to his smile, left him speechless. He started to scratch the side of his fingers, feeling the skin by his nails start to peel as a heavy weight fell onto his chest.

Kuroo scoffed, not looking away as his eyes softened before he said, “if that is what you want me to be.” 

Every time he spoke with Kuroo, he has left him speechless. Every conversation up until then, the older has managed to ask something or say something that has created a jumble of thoughts in Tsukishima’s mind.

And what was worse, in an effort to continue speaking, to continue with his flow of words and make it seem like he wasn’t stuck, he always crashed right into those thoughts. They all went flying everywhere, spiraling out of control as he ends up blurting whatever thought was left untouched from the crash.

“For now, I guess that’s fine,” he laughed, pulling his head back down on top of his knees.

He didn’t know where that thought come from nor what it meant. He didn’t know what else there could be. He would even admit that he could call the older his friend, but then he wondered if that is what Kuroo wanted to hear. He almost regretted losing control of his thoughts as his words left nothing but silence behind. 

“What about you? What do you want from your soulmate?” He asked as Tsukishima felt his body stiffen.

He has never hesitated telling people he has no soulmate. To him, it didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to be connected to a stranger, he wasn’t going to have to shake them off because he didn’t want anything from them. But for the first time, he was hesitating, he was frozen.

“I don’t have one,” he said, pushing the words out of his lips as he let out a heavy sigh. 

Kuroo’s stomach sank as he wasn’t sure if he should apologize or not. The blond had a cold and firm exterior, but he wasn’t sure how soft his insides were. He didn’t know if it was a sensitive topic to speak about, but then he saw the younger exhale and relax against the wall and knew he was okay,

“I can’t help but feel happy about that,” Kuroo huffed, mirroring Tsukishima’s position against the wall.

“Why is that?” He asked, his word muffled as Kuroo smiled into his arms.

“Because, you won’t have anything holding you back. People with soulmates must think about what they will do about this other person. You’ll get to be free from all that worry. You can experience so much without the thought of meeting your soulmate looming,”

He laughed softly. “That’s exactly what I think. A special person in your life can simply be special because you say they are.” He turned his head, his eyes peering out from the side

“What would a special person be in your life?” Kuroo asked, his heart racing as he felt a rush of adrenaline that allowed him to ignore his nerves.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, humming as he thought about it. He’s never really considered it, hasn’t had anyone to ask him about it as well. Special was simply used to describe something not usual, out of the norm. There are a lot of things that are out of the norm, but he just knew that there was a deeper connotation to the word.

“I don’t even know what a special someone is,” he said, shivering as a gust of wind rolled in.

Kuro lad his head back, letting the air kiss his skin and fill his lungs as he tried to put it into words. “For most people, it’s someone who they are emotionally attached to.”

Tsukishima felt out of breath hearing that. Emotional connection wasn’t something familiar to him, he wasn’t good at connecting with people let alone with his emotions. He was never good at showing positive emotions, which tends to directly affect good connections.

“I’m not really good with emotions.” He sighed, lifting his head, and staring straight at the sky.

“I don’t know about that. You’ve always shown a lot of emotions with me,” Kuroo said, scoffing as he leaned his head back and breathed in the chilly air.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III: Breaking curfew in the 3rd gym one last time.

“Have you guys taken a deep consideration about what is outside our galaxy?” Kuroo spoke, his sweat soaked hair covering his eyes.

“You mean, like aliens?” Bokuto asked, a confused pout on his face.

“You believe in aliens?” Akaashi asked in shock.

If anything, he was most shocked at the fact that they haven’t hit this topic before. Especially since there was a period in which their managers became a little obsessed with astrology because of an online trend. Bokuto did seem interested in the constellations, but never dropped any hints at his interest in the extraterrestrial.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Well, it’s never been proven, so how are you so sure?” Tsukishima pushed on, huffing after he drowned his water.

Kuroo and Akaashi shared a look, knowing very well what the tone that his words wore meant. Tsukishima has taken an interest in picking at Bokuto’s head. They weren’t going to negate the fact that it was amusing and interesting, who knew that Bokuto could keep up with such deep conversations. But it’s the fact that his thought process was so simple, that made it much more fascinating to hear him speak about what exactly convinced him to such conclusions and ideas.

“Don’t they say that we are only a miniscule part of the entire universe and that universe is just a part of a collection of universes?” He spoke before throwing a ball in the air for a practice serve.

The other three just stared at each other, their mouths gaping as Kuroo was the first to start laughing. Bokuto’s vocabulary has also been an interesting thing that they look forward to hearing. But for some reason, this has been the most sophisticated sentence they’ve heard in a while.

“He’s not wrong,” Akaashi commented, trying to control his smile.

“Of course not. Why would I be!?” Bokuto exclaimed, his voice echoing.

“We are a simple planet in a solar system, that belongs to a galaxy. That galaxy is part of a universe, and that universe is just one of many. We are a molecule, it’s almost ignorant to believe we hold the only life source out there,” Tsukishima spoke.

He sighed heavily, catching his breath as his soft voice presented the information in a calming manner. It was almost as if he subdued the room to a calm stated.

“What are the chances of all those universes being parallels of this one?” Bokuto asked, throwing another practice serve.

“Are you asking because of the superhero movies?” Kuroo asked in amusement.

“Maybe,” Bokuto mumbled childly.

“Why is it that we always come full circle to you and superheroes?” Kuroo laughed, leaning against the net pole as Akaashi strolled over to where Tsukishima sat.

“He’s still mad that Tsukishima won’t back up his statement from the summer day,” Akaashi answered, placing his hands on the floor behind him and leaning against them.

“And I don’t think I ever will. It negates all basic principles of physics,” Tsukishima retorted.

Bokuto whined loudly, falling to his knees as his next practice serve hit the middle of the net.

“Alright, not that I wouldn’t love proving Bokuto wrong again, but I think we should get going. Before we get scolded by the coaches again,” Kuroo suggested.

Silence grasped the room tightly as no one dared to disturb it. They’ve barely started the topic of the night after an intensive blocking practice, and they were already ending it. It was a little disappointing, considering that these training events have been more intense than the summer. Every team having a loss motivating them, or a legacy to keep pushing them forth. Such practices have made it more difficult for them to converse the way they did over the summer.

“Can you give me five minutes, I just sat down,” Akaashi commented, eyeing Tsukishima.

“Make it ten,” Tsukishima added, trying to control his smile.

“Bo, give me a hand with the net.” Bokuto groaned softly as Kuroo’s request.

As the older two begun to crank the net down, the younger two observed them from the side. Akaashi turned to Tsukishima, pulling his legs in, and folding them under him as he pulled some sports tape from his pocket.

“How’s your hand?” He asked, reaching out and signaling the younger to reach out.

“Not too bad, at least Bokuto hasn’t managed to do much da-” he winced, not able to finish his words.

Akaashi smirked, his hold softening around his hand. “You’ll live. These injuries are common for all of us. You’ll get used to the pain.” A soft smile lingered on his face.

“You can play through the pain?” He asked, his brow curving.

“Only when you have nothing but strong motivation to win a game. Or at least, finish it.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath, Akaashi’s calming words circling around him. He was the only one who hasn’t tried to give him much of a pep talk about finding motivation to throw himself into the sport. But with that comment, he can’t help but find the subtly in it and the subtly in so many of his other words of advice.

Tsukishima winced. “You’re getting the hand on the time differential. A little more practice and you should be able to use it for the tournament.” The older noted, signaling Tsukishima to move his finger and test the bandage.

“I doubt that.” He commented softly but still bitterly as he felt at ease with the confined pain.

“I forget you don’t get along with your setter,” Kuroo commented, folding the net neatly.

“Try his whole team,” Bokuto commented, only to be swatted in the back of his head by Kuroo.

“Half of the team is loud and annoying,” he said, knowing it was only four and not half.

“Look at that, so are the half of us here,” Kuroo spoke, a bright and sarcastic smile beaming too brightly in his direction.

It was true, even if his practice with the three of them started with annoyance, irritation, mixed with the older two getting Tsukishima riled up, he found some comfort here. Even practicing with Hinata and Lev wasn’t as bothersome as Tsukishima originally thought it was going to be, he still preferred the four of them to be alone.

Bokuto was boisterous and loud, all his thoughts left his lips and that can come with a lot of annoying energy, the other two helped balance it down, even if Kuroo could match that energy with no issues whenever he wanted.

The three of them had a lot of experience and knew a lot more that Tsukishima did. They were older than him, and he respected them for the simple fact that they were still collected. One way or another, that is.

“Even if I did piss you off at the beginning, aren’t you glad you stuck around?” Kuroo asked, his smile and tone a mixture of two opposing emotions.

“It’s been good. But I only came back to get Bokuto to stop bothering me about blocking practice,” he said, causing the other two to laugh.

“Tsuki!” He whined as the other two laughed. “You needed to practice blocking, who better than against me?!” Bokuto exclaimed before letting his laugher fill him up. 

“Maybe one of the top three spikers in the nation,” Tsukishima teased.

Kuroo’s eyes widen as he tried to keep his gaping mouth from smiling too obviously. Akaashi winced softly as Tsukishima could tell he found it amusing.

“You take that back!” Bokuto whined, his eyes already dropping with disappointment as his cracking voice made everyone laugh.

“Oh hell no!” Tsukishima yelled, seeing the other reach for the volleyballs at his side.

He jumped to his feet, ripping the sports tape out of Akaashi’s hand as the younger tried to hide behind Akaashi. Bokuto shouted out a warning, laughing in between before he moved to get a better angle. He threw the ball in the air, spiking it forth as Tsukishima jumped out of the way, running behind Kuroo.

“Don’t hit me!” Akaashi yelled, making Bokuto freeze.

Kuroo cackled, “nice one Bo. You hit your setter.”

He smiled deeply, feeling Tsukishima huffing behind him as he gripped onto his shirt. He could feel his breath against his skin, and it made him feel a deep warmth at the pit of his stomach. He was trying so hard to control his racing heart, his words just left his lips without much thought.

“Am I your knight in shining armor now?”

“Knight my ass,” Tsukishima whispered in amusement.

Kuroo chuckled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He leaned forward, taking a step back and pushing his body against Tsukishima before reaching back and hooking his hands at the back of the younger’s knees.

“Kuroo!” He squealed, falling forward, and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“Then how about your steed?” He edged on; a wicked smile planted on his face as he turned his head to where Tsukishima’s hovered.

A second is fast, but it almost felt like an eternity. His heart raced, beating fast against his ear as he felt a shiver down his spine when the younger exhaled. Tsukishima picked his head up, turning slightly, his eyes were wide and alluring, it was like seeing a pair of puppy eyes.

Kuroo felt like he was drowning in that gaze and as much as his body felt like it was melting, he wanted to dive deeper.

Bokuto cleared his throat, smiling brightly. “What a cute sight,” he laughed.

Instantly, Tsukishima started squirming and berating Kuroo to put him down. But the older wasn’t budging, if anything, he threw Tsuki upwards so he can get a better grip of his legs and push him further up his back.

“I swear you better put me down before I tell Lev-”

“Okay!” He shouted, cutting him off as he didn’t want Tsukishima to finish that sentence.

“Tell Lev what?” Bokuto asked, his eyes full of curiosity as he looked back and forth between Kuroo and Akaashi.

“How would I know?” Akaashi shrugged with a soft smile.

By the time Akaashi finished taping Tsukishima’s other hand and helped clean up the gym, it was way past their curfew. They’ve managed to get away with late night practices past curfew before, but they were quickly caught when they would wake up late or appeared like zombies on the court.

“You’ve made some great improvements Tsuki. I’m surprised you absorbed so much from just observing,” Kuroo noted as they trailed behind Bokuto and Akaashi.

“It’s better that way. I can analyze my mentor’s technique better.” The younger yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Kuroo didn’t even have time to think about the way his heart jumped at the little noise Tsukishima made when he yawned. He felt his heart sink at his words and his steps slowed a bit, causing him to fall behind and then stop.

“Do you only see me as your mentor?” Tsukishima stopped at the question.

He scrunched his face, looking back at Kuroo “Opposed to?”

Kuroo scoffed, a bit in disbelief. “Not even as a friend?”

Tsukishima huffed, biting his lip as he saw the way the older looked at him. It was almost in disappointment. As if he had an illusion that shattered, and he was facing reality. The thing was, he wasn’t sure what they were. He can’t quite say they were strangers; he knew too much about Kuroo. But at the same time, he knew nothing where it mattered.

Saying he wanted to be Kuroo’s friend didn’t feel right. His fingers fidgeted at the thought, not settling well in his body. He crashed into his thoughts again, not able to sort them out fast enough before he spoke.

“I’m not good at making friends let alone anything more,” he mumbled nervously, looking away.

“Oh, trust me, I could tell. But I liked you, and I want to be your friend,” Kuroo said, taking a step forward.

Tsukishima’s heart throbbed, as if in a single beat, it grew big for a second. He looked at the older, his messy black hair hiding his sharp cunning eyes, but the wind carried his earnest words.

This was the second time that Kuroo said he liked him; those words were heavier than he thought they were. They drove Tsukishima’s thoughts rampant as his common sense tried to fight his over analyzed mindset.

“Okay,” he said, his heart racing a bit as Kuroo smiled, picking up his pace and continued their journey to bed.

They didn’t have much time to talk after that. They only had one day left of practice before Kurasuno heads back home during the night. Tsukishima was ready to load the bus, wanting nothing more than to just sit down and sleep.

“You better make sure you beat Ushiwaka.”

He rolled his eyes, the words sounding a lot more amusing than they were meant to.

“Did you get that line from Bokuto? Or did he get it from you?” He asked, stuffing his hands into his jacket as he breathed in the cool air.

Kuroo laughed, shaking his head as he realized that he should have known Bokuto would say something like that. He was going on and on earlier about having an overwhelming win over the third best spiker in the nation if Tsukishima was able to beat him.

“I mean it in a different sense though,” he said, leaning against the wall.

“In what sense?” Tsukishima stood next to him, crossing his legs as he too leaned on the wall.

“Bokuto’s words seem more childish and selfish than they actually are. The three of us know you and your team have what it takes to beat them. But a powerful team like Shiratorizawa needs to be defeated in a team effort, and that team needs to have a calm, collected, strategist that can pry open their weaknesses.”

“You actually think I can beat that guy?” Tsukishima asked, a little too fast for Kuroo’s liking.

“You’re selling yourself short Tsuki,” he said sincerely, only for his lips to curve in a smile. “Or do you not have trust in my teachings?” His voice was teasing him, it picked the right parts of Tsukishima’s mind.

“It has nothing to do with that. Our experiences and devotion to the sport are so different and nowhere near close to each other. I’m being realistic,” he said.

Kuroo chuckled, turning to look at him, shoulder digging onto the wall. “You’re selling yourself short. You shouldn’t try and outdo one strong player with strategies that you’re not good at.” He paused as the younger’s head shot up towards him. “You can outdo them all with your own strategies. You analyze the game, the players and everything in the court. You find an opportunity, and that will lead you to at least shut him down for a few spikes.” Kuroo smiled, his sharp eyes turning soft as Tsukishima glared at him with wide eyes.

“Well, who says we’ll even make it that far?” He said, turning away just when he felt the air turn a little too warm for his liking.

Everyone is already talking about their match with Shiratorizawa. Who’s to say that they will even make it to the finals? Either of them that is. They still have the Blue Castle that is Seijoh, the Iron Wall of Date Tech, so many other schools aiming for the top and, the randomization of the pairings and brackets.

At every tournament, there are unknown factors that need to be taken into consideration. Unknown players that may have popped out, or stronger second years that finally got their chance to stand in the starting line-up. Having their eyes on the finals, and on beating one team would only make them blind to everything else. They’ll eventually lose with such tunnel vision.

“You will because my mentee needs to meet me at nationals. You have no choice but to defeat whoever you’re up against,” Kuroo edged on, knowing very well the thoughts going through his head.

“I can’t beat Ushiwaka,” Tsukishima said, taking a deep breath before turning to face Kuroo. “But I guess, for my mentor, I’ll try and stop a few of his spikes.” Kuroo gleamed brightly.

And the bright smile tugged at the corners of Tsukishima’s lips. Silence overtook them, a comfortable yet painful silence. Comfortable because neither of them felt the need to say anything, their locked eyes and lingering smiles working as silent encouragement. But their beating hearts, that just jumped and swelled at their throats, made them want to say something more.

“Mentor? We just agreed we were friends. Or do you not want to be anymore?” Kuroo whispered.

The question came through his mind fast, not letting him think about what it meant.

“No, you’re not just a mentor,” Tsukishima bit the inside of his lip, having spoken without much thought.

Kuroo licked his lip, taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor. “What am I then? What do you want me to be?” He asked, the tips of his fingers turning icy cold.

Tsukishima started to scratch the side of his nails, letting the skin in his fingers start to peel off as the word ‘friend’ was stuck in his throat. It didn’t feel right to say that, but he had no other word to say. It was almost as if Kuroo wanted a specific answer, but Tsukishima couldn’t think of anything else he may want to hear.

All possibilities started to be tangled into a giant ball that kept growing more and more as Kuroo glared at him with those sharp eyes. Even if he wasn’t looking at them directly, he knew there was a glimmer of something in those eyes. And that created even more thoughts. This time, it didn’t even feel like he crashed into his thoughts, but it felt like he was drowning in them.

“I don’t know what else is there,” he admitted, looking away as soon as Kuroo met his eyes.

The nervousness that radiated from him, made Kuroo realize who he was talking to. Tsukishima was still a kid, they both were, but a first-year high schooler that has yet to experience and explore so many other things. He was probably asking for a lot, pushing a subject that the younger wasn’t too familiar with.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out,” Kuroo said softly as the other finally looked up to meet his eyes.

Although Tsukishima was taller than him by a fraction of a centimeter, it almost felt like Kuroo was looking down at him by a lot. It made the older feel guilty for trying to push the younger to put a label on what Kuroo was to him when it was clear he never thought about that stuff.

Kuroo liked hearing Tsukishima go off in a tangent about his theories, his ideas and philosophies, his thoughts on terrible movies and the structure of terrible documentaries. But mostly, he liked hearing about Tsukishima’s roadmap for the future, none of it accounted for a soulmate nor a lover, and that was to be expected.

But Kuroo found a need to be a part of it, and he wanted to be a part of it as more than just a rival, a mentor, and upperclassmen. He wanted to be something more, but the blond still didn’t know what that meant, what Kuroo wanted to be. 

“Can we keep in touch? We might not see each other until January,” Kuroo asked bashfully, looking away and running this hand through his hair.

“I’m not good at keeping up with people,” he said, feeling a weight on his chest.

“What do you usually do after practice then?”

“I go home and do my homework.”

Kuroo smiled. “Well, how about we study together. I can put on some music. We can just sit there studying and talk if you’re up for it.” His voice was soft and soothing.

Tsukishima was usually used to studying alone with his music, or with one other person. He found it annoying at times because he always had to turn into a tutor. It made it easier to understand the subject by teaching someone else, but it required a lot of talking a lot of explaining. He was only okay with doing it for a short period of time.

“As long as I make the playlist,” he said, feeling his stomach sink as Kuroo’s smile glowed brightly.

“That’s fine, I trust your music taste. Your movie tastes have been mediocre but,”

“Coming from the guy who only watches cheesy eighties movies,” Tsukishima teased as Kuroo straightened, his mouth falling open.

“I’m sorry for liking the classics. You should know, you went on and on about Jurassic Park’s animatronics for like half an hour.”

Tsukishima inhaled sharpy. “For the nineties, it was a great movie.”

“Fine, I take it back, you have good taste.” Kuroo said in between laughs as he fell back onto the wall.

Tsukishima took a deep breath after the amusement was dying down, forgetting all of the confusing and frustrating emotions that had taken over him. The cold of the night long forgotten as he basked in the warmth that radiated in his body. The warmth that he always felt whenever Kuroo made him laugh. Kuroo always managed to touch his emotions like no one ever has, he can rile him up, make him feel nervous, confused, and leave him speechless. But with one smile, he can make him feel the exact opposite.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part IV: Encounters and Realizations.

The concert was great, it was a lot better than Tsukishima had originally thought. He quite enjoyed it and he kind of hoped this wouldn’t be the first time he’ll get to come to one of these concerts.

As people continued to shuffle out into the lobby, he waited right outside the entrance to hall, waiting for his friend so that they can ravage some sushi, talk about the terrible movie that was on the previous night and call it a day. He had a small bouquet of flowers in his grasp as he knew that she would have liked this sort of thing from her family.

He waited, leaning against the wall in a nicely fitted suit that he had bought for professional reasons. He refused to wear the jacket and opted to wearing only the vest. He hated that most of his business casual clothing were back in Sendai. But for one night, he could make it work.

“Tsukishima?” His name echoed down the hall.

For a second he didn’t register the tone of the voice, but he started feeling his heart swell up for a second as he looked up to see Kuroo Tetsuro before his eyes. He felt his stomach sink as he peered at those sharp eyes hidden by messy black bangs as a smile that flickered on and off.

Before he could even think of saying anything, the older ran to him, stretching out his arms and pulling him into a hug. His heart began to raise at the touch, something he was never used to. He always tried to avoid any physical contact with Kuroo as it always made him feel breathless and almost embarrassed.

“Kruoo, what are you doing here?” His question muffled a bit as Kuroo laughed and pulled away, taking a few steps back. 

“I’m meeting someone here, and you? Classical music kind of fits you but I never thought I would run into you,” he noted, his voice full of a soft enthusiasm that made Tsukishima smile.

“I’m waiting for someone, they played tonight.”

“Someone?” Kuroo asked, his brows curving as a shift in his voice caused his smile to flicker off before turning back on. “A friend of yours?” He asked in that familiar teasing tone that Tsukishima remembers all too well.

“She’s just a classmate of mine,” he said, shifting his gaze and quickly noted her looming behind Kuroo.

She stood there, her arms folded against her chest as she shook her head, having heard him. He wanted to laugh and roll his eyes, but he suddenly felt this weight on his chest as she took a step forth.

“Same old Tsuki,” Kuroo spoke, looking up to meet his eyes.

Instantly, their eyes locked. Tsukishima felt this weight on his chest get heavier. Reality struck him like lightning, quick and with a bang. This wasn’t just the same old Kuroo that made him laugh and want to stay up all night talking. This was Kuroo, the person he liked and dropped as if he was nothing.

His heart swelled up seeing Kuroo smiling, his eyes shimmering with felicity as Tsukishima couldn’t stop the guilt from drowning him. 

“Just a classmate, what a fucking asshole?” she asked, her words pulling him out of his head.

“Oh, hello,” Kuroo greeted, clearing his throat before turning to her.

Her eyes widen, her mouth hanging open as Kuroo begun to chuckle drily in disbelief.

“You’re here for me, aren’t you?” She asked softly, taking a step back and tucking her arms behind her back.

She had caught the name when she went to his match yesterday. She was lucky that they were handing out programs with information about the teams and the universities that they represent. Going more into detail about the team and the roster, without any issues, she was able to find him. The same guy from the café who has the same handwriting as her soulmate.

He scoffed softly, surprised that she knew that but shook the question out of his mind. “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro and I think this belongs to you,” he said with a nervous smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a container of rosin.

“Soulmates indeed,” she whispered, unable to hide the disappointment from Tsukishima’s watchful eye. 

Kuroo looked at her, his brows curving as he looked over at Tsukishima to find the younger biting his lip and ruffling the tissue paper around the flowers. He felt his heart swell as he looked at Tsukishima, who looked off onto the side the moment Kuroo took note on how he was observing them.

Kuroo felt numb and like he was drowning for a moment. He turned to look back at her, just as he was about to suggest they go outside to get some fresh air, she spoke.

“Can I talk to you for five minutes, in private?” She smiled softly, staring at Kuroo as he bit his lip and nodded.

“I think-”

“No,” she said, cutting Tsukishima off. “You’re not getting out of this one, not when you’re leaving in a few days.” She said sternly and amusingly.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, looking away before dramatically crossing his arms against his chest and leaning back against the wall.

“I guess some things did change about you Tsuki,” Kuroo couldn’t help but note, his wicked smile returning and making his body numb when they met eyes again.

They stepped to the side. The fact that most of the people are gathered by the lobby makes it easier to find a spot where they would be alone. Kuroo couldn’t help but note how much taller she was, from the perspective of the audience, she looked so small on stage. She was pretty, and had a lot of talent, she had a whole solo piece that really made Kuroo admire her even more.

“I really don’t want to make this awkward, I’m sorry,” she said, nervously picking at her hands.

“We can talk about this some other time, I don’t want to pull you away from Tsukishima if you guys already have plans,” he said sincerely.

“I appreciate that, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to tell you this later,” she said, her had dropping as her voice faded.

Kuroo gulped, feeling his body stiffen with nerves. “Is everything okay?”

“Depends on how you react,” she chuckled nervously. “Is it fine if we just try to be friends and nothing?” She looked up, meeting his eyes so that he understood she meant it.

“Soulmates indeed,” he said, smiling and encouraging. “I also wanted to just be friends.”

She smiled, feeling an overwhelming emotion brewing in her stomach. All the nerves and little bits of fear that lingered went away with a single breath. She didn’t even know she was this anxious, she really didn’t have any other friends apart from Tsukishima, and he was leaving for the semester.

“That’s great. Tsukishima and I are going out to eat. Do you want to join us?” She asked.

Kuroo looked away slowly, his gaze traveling back to where Tsukishima was standing.

“By chance, are you guys dating?” he whispered, trailing off.

His head snapped back, feeling embarrassment tinting his cheeks red as she laughed. The thought had been lingering because of how Tsukishima described their relationship. Classmates, not even friends, much like he did with him.

“Gross,” she commented before catching her breath. “I don’t have much desire to date right now. He and I are just friends, nothing more. Tsukishima refuses to tell people he and I are friends because he’s a jerk that likes to remind me that I don’t have any other friends but him,” she said, scratching her neck as she tried to not look so flustered.

“Let me guess, neither does he?” His smiled, knowing he was right even before she nodded.

“You guys know each other, right?” Kuroo nodded, causing her to gasp in amazement. “Then that’s perfect! He’s leaving the day after tomorrow. It would be good for you to go with us.”

Kuroo’s head jerked back. “Leaving? Where is he going?” His words were a little more desperate than he intended them to.

“I think it’s best for him to explain that part.” She said, taking in all the emotions that are leaking out of him.

Kuroo Tetsuro wasn’t just her soulmate, he was also the person that Tsukishima liked in high school and the person he still has feelings for. Even if Tsukishima refuses to admit he still had feelings for Kuroo, she could read right through him. And what was interesting for her to see was that Kuroo displayed the same nervous ticks that the blond showed.

Which only means that their feelings are mutual.

“Something tells me he’s been thinking about you a lot. Why don’t you guys pick up from where you left off?” She flinched as Kuroo’s head whipped back to her quickly.

“What?”

She smiled as she scratched her head, “You and I want to be friends, nothing more, and I think you guys have the opportunity to be more. Or am I wrong to think you had feelings for him?”

Kuroo clenched his jaw, his heart racing fast as he stared at her, unable to process anything. Everything has happened too fast. He was ready to meet his soulmate, to talk and start a friendship. Kuroo looked forward to seeing their friendship blossom if they were okay with that, he didn’t expect the uncalculated variable that was Tsukishima Kei.

He hasn’t seen Tsukishima in years. The younger even ghosted him, never even seeing his final message that could have changed their relationship, for better or worse. That was then, and people change, feelings change, and it was clear there were a few changes in both himself and Tsukishima.

Pick up where they left off? It sounded easier said than done when they left their friendship with Kuroo asking Tsukishima if there was a possibility, they could be more than friends. A question that was always left unopened, unread.

A question Kuroo has been waiting an answer for all this time.

“You’re wrong,” he said, looking back to where Tsukishima stood. “They never really went away,” he said, huffing as he couldn’t believe in what he was saying.

Tsukishima turned to look in the direction of the two, they walked back smoothly, clearly in deep conversation about something.

He couldn’t help but feel like the two of them being perfect complements was dead on. As much as he always questioned it, with billions of people on the planet, they just made sense and left no room for questioning. They could be a perfect pair, he thought, his chest feeling empty at the thought before shaking it away.

Maybe Kuroo changed his mind, maybe he would want to try a relationship with his soulmate right off the bat. He was so opposed to it before, but people change, especially when they are released into the real world of new adulthood.

He couldn’t help but wish that Kuroo still remained the same. Afterall, he liked him a lot, he always managed to get along with him, have fun conversations and deep ones as well. Share goals, idealisms and, just bizarre facts that they both found.

Seeing him get closer only made him realize that he did in fact miss him. It only further confirmed that he had never really forgotten about him and wondered why he had gotten so nervous about being something more.

“Sure, I think I can make it that day,” she spoke brightly, laughing as Kuroo nodded in acceptance.

That’s why, Tsukishima thought to himself.

Kuroo had always gone off about how he wanted someone special in his life, whether that was going to be his soulmate or not, it didn’t matter. Tsukishima wasn’t dumb, he knew that he only started thinking that way after that summer night, where he shared all his views on the soulmate question that the anomaly poses.

It was his views and ideologies that made Kuroo change his mind. And as much as Tsukishima wanted to believe those views would never change, he could never shake this feeling that he would revert to his original belief. Kuroo has a soulmate and Tsukishima will never be Kuroo’s perfect complement.

That summer of his second year, when he started questioning his placed in Kuroo’s life, he couldn’t help but feel out of place. Who was he to want to be something more special than a friend in Kuroo’s life, when that special someone will always be his soulmate? Who was he to selfishly want the only special connection to Kuroo when he will forever have to share that with his soulmate?

“Do you mind if I join you guys for dinner?” Tsukishima raised his brow as Kuroo cleared his throat, “I would like to pick up where we left off,” he said nervously.

Tsukishima’s grip tightened on the flower as he stared at Kuroo, knowing very well where they left off and wondering if he was teasing him, messing with his head or being serious.

“I would have suggested you two go alone but considering you’re leaving the day after tomorrow, this is the last change we have to hang out for a while,” she spoke, her voice a feign innocence.

What exactly did they talk about? He asked himself, feeling cornered by the two. It almost made him want to laugh, they were perfect complements indeed. Both cunning and scheming, and always doing and saying something that left him confused, annoyed, and intrigued.

“If that’s fine with you, it was your celebration,” he mumbled, his voice a little cold as he looked away and finally handed her the flowers that he had brought.

“How lame,” she noted, laughing in amusement as she took them.

Tsukishima smiled, “Shut up, see if I ever come again.”

\------

He looked at his phone, seeing Kuroo’s message on the screen. He wanted an update on the match, although Tsukishima never responded, Kuroo kept his messages coming all through the tournament. He must have gotten the schedule from someone else in the team, or even if Hinata sent it to Kenma for whatever reason that would be.

“I could barely even stop one, and that was because of their mistake,” he mumbled, gripping the sink as the water kept flowing.

Would he be happy? He asked himself, feeling the question on his phone burning through his hand. Kuroo is a much better player than he is, a much better blocker, if he were up against Ushijima, he would be able to stop more than just one spike.

How could he call himself Kuroo’s mentee if he couldn’t even live up to all the training that Kuroo gave him?

He laughed, splashing water onto his face as he could almost hear Kuroo’s mocking mentor voice asking him if he is still putting his hands straight out. The simplest of things and he still couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t even think straight when Tadashi came in to check up on him. He felt like he crashed straight into all the doubts and negative thoughts that kept floating in his mind.

“Is something wrong?” The question floated in the air.

“I had five sets to stop him, and I could only do it one time. I’m so useless,” he said, the words burning his throat.

“Tsuki you’re not worthless, what’s wrong with you?” Tsukishima shot up, feelings the words chocking him. “We’re going to nationals! But first, the ceremony,” he said, shutting the door firmly and leaving no room for further discussion.

Nationals. He felt his numb body start to tingle as Kuroo’s words echoed in his mind. _‘’My mentee needs to meet me at nationals,’_ His words were taunting him, teasing him in the way only Kuroo knows how to do. It always got under his skin, being told how idiotic and irrational he was being.

He smirked, the idea of seeing Kuroo at Nationals radiating more. He wasn’t going to let the older see him like this, he was going to be better. He was going to impress him; he was going to do more than just one solid block. 

“Sorry.” A shy apology caught him right as he left the bathroom.

“It’s whatever,” he said, taking in a deep breath as Tadashi played with his fingers. “Can I ask you something?” He mumbled, feeling instant regret when Tadashi looked up, his face glowing in anticipation.

“Do you think we’ll play Nekoma at Nationals?” He asked rolling his eyes as Tadashi made a soft sound in awe.

“Are you asking because of Kuroo?”

“What!?” Tsukishima was too quick to refute as Tadashi’s faced relaxed into a soft smile.

“Even if you don’t talk about your feelings too much Tsuki, I tend to know more than you think.” He chuckled, looking way too innocent for Tsukishima’s liking.

The blond shot him a sour face before sighed heavily. “I fucking hate when you say that.”

Tadashi snickered. “Sorry Tsuki.”

Tsukishima took the first step out into the hall, ready to head back to the gym for the rest of the rally. Thoughts still lingering and annoyance kissing his body, making him ask what has been itching away.

“How did you know I meant Kuroo?” His voice low and serious, almost a warning that did nothing to shake up the other.

“I haven’t ever seen you have that much fun with someone. Makes me kind of jealous, you put a lot more energy to talking to Kuroo and his words get to you a lot more than mine. I can tell, he’s different to you.” He said, his voice so kind that it made Tsukishima’s heart swell up.

He was never good at keeping up with people. His energy and motivation to much of anything was always low. He knew that Tadashi always followed, and throughout the years, he’s gotten too comfortable knowing that he can continue to be as distant and he is and still have him there.

But hearing that Tadashi is jealous made him angry.

“Don’t feel that way. You mean a lot to me,” he spoke, knowing it was out of impulse, but still meant it sincerely.

Tadashi smiled brightly. “Thanks, but this is what I mean. Ever since you met him, you’ve been different.”

Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks. “Different how?”

“Well, it’s like he touched a part of you that has been a little lost.” He scratched the back of his head, nervously stumbling into the next sentence. “The way you think about him is the way someone who has feelings for someone would think and act.”

Tsukishima stared at him, feeling his heart race as the words circulated his brain. Ever since he met Kuroo, he spent time with him and just became his friend, his emotions have been so off the walls. No one has been able to rile them up the way he has, and he’s awakened a lot more that Tsukishima never thought he had.

“Do you think I have feelings for Kuroo?” He asked, sounding a bit desperate.

Tadashi always knew him more than he thinks. He surprises him time and time again about being able to read Tsukishima like a book. He has been with him for years and is the only person he trusts to sort out his thoughts when he can’t trust himself.

Tadashi smiled faintly, meeting his eyes before nodding. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

Tsukishima felt his stomach sink so low it was at his feet. He felt a heavy weight pushing down on him as he tried to understand at what point did, he develop feelings for Kuroo. He didn’t even have to question whether Tadashi was right or not, he always was and always will be.

“We should go,” he whispered, forcing his body to take a step forth as Tadashi trailed behind him.

“If it makes it any better, I think Kuroo has feelings for you too,” he said, making Tsukishima’s face redden with warmth that only made him angry that he couldn’t control it.

Having feelings for someone has become a topic that is discussed differently than it was before. Now, any time anyone wants to discuss the possibility of having romantic feelings for someone, the topic of soulmates comes in. How could it not when the popular and most accepted purpose of the anomaly is that soulmates are a one true pair meant to be together.

Kuroo has a soulmate.

Tsukishima does not.


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part V: It's as if it never happened, until the last text message is seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoiler for anime only watchers for the next arc of the series.

“I feel like that is very abstract. Doesn’t everyone’s dream change as they continue to grow and experience new things?” Kuroo’s voice echoed as Tsukishima flinched, their hands brushing as they turned.

The guilt that was eating him away moment before was swallowed whole by the calmness and easiness of Kuroo’s voice. His excitement was genuine, and it strung along Tsukishima enough that the younger fell at ease.

“I feel like a dream has the connotation of being impossible to achieve. Sometimes people fulfil it, and they must deal with the aftermath and become greatly disappointed. One’s dream needs to continue evolving so that people can continue to strive forward,” he said, his voice full of encouragement as she was left in awe.

It wasn’t necessarily what he said that made her feel in awe, it was the fact that she heard the blond speak these same words when they had the discussion before.

“Without a motivation to bring meaning, people just go through the motions,” she said, smiling as she knew this conversation was going to lead right into Tsukishima’s court.

“A theory of existentialism,” Tsukishima whispered.

“That theory broke Bokuto so badly,” Kuroo smiled, his voice full of nostalgia.

Tsukishima snickered, “I still don’t understand why. It’s pretty much straightforward.”

“It can be debated as one of the best and only philosophical theories to live by. But it isn’t the easiest thing to accept,” Kuroo commented and it made Tsukishima’s smile deepen.

“Everything is meaningless, there is no predetermined purpose to discover. It negates the purpose of religion and is only challenged by the soulmate anomaly,” Tsukishima whispered, taking in a deep breath.

“There are many takes on existentialism, there are some that debate that it is predetermined,” she noted as Kuroo nodded softly.

“I’ve read that too, but I think it’s ironic. The whole origin of the theory is that everyone is a free agent. Nothing interferes, everything is determined by their own acts,” he explained further.

“Rather than ironic, its contradictory to the purpose of the theory. Going back to people not wanting there to be no meaning, they are desperate to even refute any suggestion that there is no purpose.” Tsukishima added, pulling at his tie as the warm summer air clung to his neck.

She giggled, knowing where his discomfort was coming from. “Don’t worry, there is air conditioning inside.” She stepped forth, opening the door, signaling them to head in.

Tsukishima was starting to regret walking in first. As he sat down, Kuroo took the seat in front of him. It made it impossible to ignore the older, especially when he was trying a little too hard not to take note of all the changes in him. But it was nearly impossible to stop the words from coming out, the moment they locked eyes, it was like word vomit.

“You’ve gotten taller, haven’t you?” He asked as Kuroo gleamed brightly.

“Yeah, I’m like one-hundred and ninety-five centimeters. Am I still shorter than you?”

Tsukishima huffed, “It was never by a lot. It was by millimeters, but no, I’m around the same as you are now.”

“How tall were you in high school?” She asked, her attention drawn by the menu. 

“One eighty-eight, when I was in my first year,” he looked over, noting her eyes glazing the menu. “Why are you even looking when you always order the same thing?” He asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, only to laugh nervously before turning to him. Her eyes squinted, but there was a bit of annoyance in them as her smile curved wickedly.

“Was I asking for your input? No?” She winced, “then don’t ask.” She said, forcing a smile as Kuroo tried to keep his laugher low.

Kuroo knew what she was doing, keeping quieter than she would want to just so that he can talk to Tsukishima more. He told he not to do that, especially if this was her last chance to hang out with him before he leaves. He almost regretted tagging along but seeing Tsukishima like this was rather amusing. For the first time, his annoyance was met with more annoyance, one that made him swallow his words. 

“So, how did you guys become,” he paused, unsure of the right word before he smiled and continued, “classmates.”

She snapped her head upwards, staring at him as Tsukishima shot him a death glare. Tsukishima knew he was about to get an earful about it, but it didn’t come. At least the way that he had imagined.

“We have an advance history class together. We were partners for a project. And we’ve hung out a lot. I wouldn’t say we’re friends, who would be friends with an asshole like him.” She said, her voice full of sarcasm that burned holes through Tsukishima’s head.

Kuroo chuckled, not able to hold it in at seeing the way Tsukishima looked. He was clearly irritated and upset but had no intention of fighting back. It wasn’t the first, but certainly, amusing to watch.

“What about you two?” She asked, her brow curving, trying to sound interested when she already knew what the answer was.

“We were high school friends. I became Tsukishima’s mentor when he was a first year.” 

“Mentor?” She asked, quick to catch the was Tsukishima started to play with his fingers.

“Volleyball mentor. We were both on a team that had a long history of being rivals. We played the same position,” he explained further, noting down his order of food on the slips.

“Your school were rivals?” She muttered.

“Long history with our coaches. After a few years, our teams revived the rivalry.” Tsukishima tugged on his tie a little more.

“The ultimate battle of the garbage dump. We got matched up to play against each other in the Spring National tournament. One of the greatest games of the whole competition, right Tsuki?” Kuroo edge on as the other just smiled.

“Exhausting for sure.”

She smiled, expecting him to say that. For someone who hates sweating and runs on calm and low energy, Tsukishima being a professional athlete was always ironic.

“Exhausting was your game against the ultimate challenger,” Kuroo spoke, making Tsukishima groan as he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even fucking remind me! I swear I passed out after that game.” They all laughed, stopping briefly to hand in their slips and put in their food order.

“I would love to see that. Do you have a picture?” She asked, causing Kuroo to laugh.

A mischievous smile snaked through his lips. “Yes.”

“What?!” Tsukishima snapped, panic flaring in his eyes as Kuroo pulled out his phone. “You took pictures of me?”

“Of course, that was the first time I saw you throw yourself in a game like that. I had to document it,” he said, his words full of amusement as he shot the blond a cunning smile. 

“Why do you sound like a dad?” She snickered.

“Oooh, that hurt.” He clutched his chest dramatically before bouncing back. “I do feel like and old man most of the time. But look at the highlights.”

“Kuroo,” the blond whined as his head dropped on top of the table.

He looked like a little kid whining. She never thought she would see him in such a position. It felt like just earlier in the day she was melting on the table whining about her soulmate. She never thought that she would see the roles reverse.

“Well, good news is that we might get to see this again,” she noted, gulping down a bit of her drink.

Kuroo raised a brow, looking at Tsukishima in shock. “You still play?”

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I’m with the Sendai City Frogs. I’m only here for the spring semesters, I have to go back to Sendai for the fall.”

Kuroo nodded, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy and pride fill him up. The young middle blocker who couldn’t care about putting his all into a game of volleyball has found his passion. He only wished to have been there for all his growth.

“Division two, impressive. I’m happy to hear that,” he said, unable to contain the bright smile that appeared on his face. 

Tsukishima scoffed in amusement. “Why?”

“You are a great player and I’m happy you found a passion for the sport. I was rooting for you, the three of us were rooting for you,” he said, looking down onto his hands that gripped his drink.

What started as them just getting under his skin, riling him up so that they could get Bokuto to shut up about his spiking practice. Quickly turned into them wanting to push him to his full potential, all in one small practice. They really hoped they can help him reach his full potential.

“The three of you?”

“Akaashi, Bokuto and me. God that owl head is going to be so ecstatic. Please don’t tell me it was his words, he’s not gonna shut up if it was,” Kuroo leaned in forward.

“All three of you helped, don’t you dare brag about it though,” Tsukishima warned.

Even if it was mean to intimidate, he simply smiled as Kuroo pulled his arms in and rested his elbows on top of the table. He rested his head on his hands as he stared at Tsukishima. His blond curls were longer, it was clear that he got new glasses. They were a bit bigger and thinner, a lot cooler than the ones Akaashi is sporting but that was to be expected. He always looked cool.

“My mentee is a Division Two professional athlete, I think I’ll definitely brag about it,” he explained.

He leaned forward a bit as the younger rolled his eyes and mimicked his position. His eyes were still a beautiful shine of gold, his skin was still pasty white and looking as soft as ever.

“Probably because you don’t have anything to brag about yourself,” he snickered as Kuroo winced.

Tsukishima pulled back, drinking some of his water before finally asking the question lingering in the table. “What is it that you’re doing?”

Kuroo cleared his throat, sitting back. “I’m in a business and public relations program. I’m currently a teaching assistant for the chemistry department, even if I only took one basic chemistry class,” he laughed.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but note how he’s always been good in his science subjects. He even had to give Tsuki a few pointers in physics when the problems started getting a little too complicated to follow.

“You teach advance chemistry classes, right?” He asked, taking another gulp of water.

“Yeah, the department is full of lazy people. I got roped in by a professor, I was close to him because I needed a good recommendation for my internship. But I got too far in and couldn’t say no to him. At least I’m set to graduate next semester,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’ve always had a soft spot for your seniors,” he teased, knowing that that wasn’t the first time Kuroo found himself in such predicament.

“And my juniors, if they weren’t annoying,” he corrected as the younger smiled.

“I’m sure Tsuki is an exception,” she noted sarcastically as Kuroo couldn’t hold his laughter.

The night continued, they filled their stomachs with sushi and let the air be filled with stories of what used to be and where they’ve been. She didn’t say much, she found joy in staying back and listening. She’s learned a lot about Tsukishima, things she never knew and wouldn’t have never known have it not been for Kuroo.

Kuroo was a lot like Tsukishima, a bit inverse in certain things as it seemed. She couldn’t help but note that they were complements of each other. But more in the sense that they were inverse parts of a puzzle that still painted a perfect picture.

“Goodnight, you guys get home safely,” she waved goodbye happily as she headed into her apartment.

Tsukishima was supposed to be over. They were supposed to watch the next terrible movie in their bin of trash films. But one comment of her being too tired from the concert and wanting to rest, and Tsukishima got the hint to not push it.

“Where do you live?” Kuroo asked shortly after she was long gone from view.

“A few blocks over. I stay in one of the dorm buildings,” he signaled down the street.

Kuroo took a step back, extending his arm to the side and signaled Tsukishima to lead the way.

It brought back so many memories, so many feelings that Tsukishima swore were dormant. He couldn’t hear his heart beating this loud inside the restaurant or during the commute over here as they were still deep in conversation.

But now, under the illuminating sky and the silence of the warm night, he could hear it. It felt like it was pulsating in his ear as the tip of his fingers were turning cold.

“Can I have your new number? I assume, it changed,” Kuroo asked, breaking the silence.

“Oh, yeah. Hinata broke my old phone, I had to wait a while before I got a new one,” he explained, his voice falling silent at the end.

He was expecting the older to ask away, for him to start to want an explanation. Tsukishima had all night, all of dinner and the walk over here to think of what he was going to say. But he couldn’t, he didn’t, he was too comfortable feeling like they were the same as before. But that wasn’t true, he didn’t deserve Kuroo’s kindness.

“Must have been hard for you, going around without your music,” he smiled apologetically.

“It was fine. I had a music player that kept me sane,” he said, gulping as he saw the way Kuroo looked.

He didn’t deserve this kindness, he deserved to be berated and questioned by the other. He dropped him without any explanation, how does he not hate him?

He grabbed the phone, noting that instead of going to his contact list, Kuroo went to their conversation. The last conversation they had over the phone glaring at him, weighing his heart and making his lungs struggle to breath.

Their last conversation was all about Kuroo asking Tsukishima if he’d be interested in visiting Tokyo for a weekend while he settled into an apartment. He knew that the younger was on summer break, and he would be going to Tokyo for training camp anyways.

 _‘_ Maybe I’m being too greedy and pushy for asking you to come visit. But I’ve been meaning to ask you something, and I want to do it in person. I really miss you Tsuki.’ Was the last message that he had read before the accident.

Tsukishima could feel a weight on his chest, much like earlier today. But it was much worse, he started to feel numb as he read over the last message that Kuroo had sent him, the one he never opened after leaving him on read, the one that never got to him.

\------

“You played well, I’m sure by the time you’re a third year, you’ll be even better than I am,” Kuroo said, his voice full of pride and content.

Tsukishima could tell there was a bit of bitter sweetness to his words. He was pushing through the sadness of the loss to give him encouraging words, but he has come to known Kuroo too deeply to know what was behind his smirks.

“Was it everything you hoped? Your last game that is,” he asked, his voice small as he nervously picked at his fingers.

Kuroo’s smile deepened. He closed his eyes before reaching out and holding onto Tsukishima’s shoulders. The blond felt his heart race and his stomach swarm with warmth at the touch.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better game. Going down at the hands of my mentee only proves how good I am.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Kuroo started laughing.

The older pushed his body closer, wrapping his arm fully around Tsukishima’s neck and pressing their heads together. Cheek against cheek, both turning red and both filling up with warmth.

“Am I just a mentee to you?” He asked, his words almost a whisper as Kuroo opened his eyes, stunned.

He pulled away slowly, looking at the younger in utter surprise. A smile started to flicker on his face, on and off as Tsukishima took a step back.

“You’ll never be just a mentee Tsuki,” he said, his soft voice making the younger’s heart act up.

“Don’t hug without us!” Bokuto’s voice echoed before getting in between the two and wrapping his arms around both of their necks.

“Bo! You’re gonna fucking choke me to death!” Kuroo yelled, trying to fight out of the hold but giving up after a few seconds.

Tsukishima just huffed, rolling his eyes knowing that it was impossible to fight off the big body of muscle mass that is Bokuto. He looked off to the side in pain as Akaashi rolled in wearing an apologetic face.

“Come on, you guys did great! Our Tsuki was a totally new player out there,” he cheered, his beaming smile full of pride as Akaashi snickered.

“He’s right, you were really something out there Tsukishima,” Akaashi said, shooting a simple and gentle smile at the younger.

“Your Tsuki? Since when is he your Tsuki?!” Kuroo explained, tugging away at Bokuto’s jacket as the two Fukurodani players laughed.

“Our Tsuki, as in the three of us,” Bokuto explained before loosening his grip on them both and finally letting them go.

“Sorry about all of that. I told him you weren’t ours, but you know how he is. He got too excited. You guys played well,” Akaashi paused, smirking, “you played a good game.”

Tsukishima felt his body ease into Akaashi’s voice as a warm feeling swallowed him whole. It wasn’t until he had to turn around and hear Bokuto and Kuroo bicker about his ownership that the annoyance and loudness of his surroundings were getting to him.

He wanted this moment to last longer, as much as it pissed him off to have the two oldest fight over something stupid. It brought him back to how things were back in the summer, when things were a lot simpler and his feelings were still undiscovered.

He thought that his feelings might throw him off his game, but it was the complete opposite. They made him bolder. Kuroo was clearly in the zone, only caring for his victory and Tsukishima was the same. They both spent the game trying to rile each other up, throw each other off their game but rather than letting it all get to them, they used it to amount to something bigger.

Tsukishima wished he could have taken advantage of that day, he wished he had more time to be there with the three of them. Even more with Kuroo.

After that, the year ended too fast. Kuroo graduated and among the busy schedule of try-outs, training, college, and a load work that comes from having to work and go to school, Kuroo was absent from many of his night calls with Tsukishima.

Their conversations had apparently turned a bit more flirtatious, as Tadashi would describe it. Tsukishima didn’t understand what that meant because to him, they were just going back and forth teasing each other, pushing each other’s buttons and try to make each other flustered.

But once school started, things shifted, and Tsukishima didn’t know how to adapt to a new routine when he had become so used to the old one. He became more selfish about Kuroo’s time and it was aggravating because he had no right to it.

He was just a friend to Kuroo, nothing more.

“I’m finally moving into an apartment, you should come visit for a weekend during your break,” Kuroo said, his voice echoing through the screen.

“I’ll have to see. The training schedule is a bit different. Coach wants me to put more time in training the new blockers,” he said explained, not even looking up to see Kuroo’s face of confusion.

“New blockers?”

“Yeah. We have some decently sized first years. We don’t need to have an iron wall, but we need something better than just a shield,” Tsukishima explained further, deep into thought as he was trying to finish his summer homework before the training camp.

“But I really want to see you Tsuki!” Kuroo whined, his head falling onto the desk as the younger snickered.

“You’re seeing me right now,” he teased as the other grunted.

“Not the same! Please come before the training week, I’ll pick you up, I’ll let you have my bed and I promise I won’t fight you over your movie choices. Please, just come,” he whined, his voice shaking as Tsukishima raised a brow.

“Kuroo, please don’t pressure me, I miss you too but like you said, it’s training week. Things are a bit hectic,” he said, feelings his heart ache as Kuroo looked disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t push it. But please think about it,” he said, his voice full of discontent that Tsukishima had to look away.

He knew that if Kuroo continued to push, he was going to give in. But that was the issue. He was so willing to drop everything for these moments, for these calls with Kuroo, and it has become a problem. He needed to focus on improving his blocking and the defense of the team.

He didn’t want a repeat of last year, he didn’t want to let Kuroo down. And yet, it felt like Kuroo himself was keeping him from focusing

Kuroo was just a friend, a friend who he had feelings for. But still a friend at the end of the day. He wanted to spend time with Kuroo, but who was he to want that?

 _‘Soulmates,’_ the word burned in his mind as he saw a new article getting delivered in his email. He always tries to keep up with new research about the anomaly and for the first time, he hated seeing a new thesis of the matter.

Kuroo had a soulmate.

Tsukishima did not.

Meaning, Kuroo will forever have a special connection with someone else, and that person will never be Tsukishima.

 _‘_ Maybe I’m being too greedy and pushy for asking you to come visit. But I’ve been meaning to ask you something, and I want to do it in person. I really miss you Tsuki.’ The text message made his stomach drop that he had to walk away from it.

He missed Kuroo, but the reality is that no matter what Kuroo wanted to talk to him about, their relationship shouldn’t change. It can’t change. There will come a day in the future, when Kuroo finally meets his soulmate, where he will be connected with a single person for two weeks.

Two weeks of songs and of foreign items, of wonder, speculation, searching and non-stop thinking about his perfect complement. Tsukishima didn’t want to see that, he didn’t want to hear about it, he didn’t have any reason to feel jealous about it.

He was nothing but just a friend to Kuroo and should be nothing but just a friend to him.

“Watch out!” Hinata screamed.

The metal beam that connects to the floor, the heavy metal beam that hangs the net, slipped through his hands and lands straight on top of Tsukishima’s bag. The blond was so caught up into his head about how to respond that he didn’t register it being his bag.

“Is it completely broken?” Yachi asked, clearly freaking out more than Tsukishima was.

He sighed, “it was an accident. I shouldn’t even have my bag out here.”

Everyone stared at him as he left the gym and the broken phone, their mouths fallen open and their minds blank. He was too calm, way too calm for their liking, and that made it even more frightening.


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part VI: Picking up where it was left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the song "Crashing," by Illenium. Also the inspiration for the title of this story. 
> 
> I wrote the chapter so that you an read the scene while listening to the song as I tried to sync both the pace of the scene with the song. 
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/track/17Efhyf4A96n0EFXKeB7Ya?si=m4n9zZ5AQkS4O7AcrNhUNQ  
> Youtube link: https://youtu.be/7eyMLeFvVBg
> 
> Play when the word 'song' in bold comes up :)

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have worded it that way. But I really like you Tsuki, a lot. I want us to be more than friends, I want us to be something special.’

Special, the word burned his eyes as he read it over and over again. Kuroo always wanted someone special in his life, he wanted to share his achievements, his goals and all his struggles with one person. That person should be his soulmate, what was more special than his perfect complement?

“What are you trying to say?” He trailed off, his voice fading as his heart begun to swell.

Kuroo turned to him, smiling so delicately. He took a deep breath, looking at Tsukishima as he mustered the courage to confront the blond about his feelings.

“I want to pick up where we left off. I want to spend time with you and be with you if you let me.” His eyes were hopeful as he tried to put on a charismatic face.

No, Tsukishima told himself, the words stuck in his throat in a large knot. Kuroo just found his soulmate, just met them a few hours ago. They seem to get along just fine, they can become something special, they can become something more.

“No,” he whispered, his words shaking as he took a step back. "Why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you even frustrated? I dropped you with no warning, why are you so fine with that?" He asked, his words almost suffocating him.

“I knew why you did it. I’ve had a feeling you would,” he trailed off, taking a deep breath and recalling the deep conversation he had with Kenma in the matter.

If there was one thing Kenma was good at was reading people and analyzing them. He always disliked the fact that it was hard to read Tsukishima during games for the simple fact that he was never driven by anything other than the information presented itself before him.

He pointed this out to Kuroo one day, only for the older to scoff in disbelief and started to describe the type of person Tsukishima was. It wasn’t until the game at nationals that Kenma was finally able to get a good read on the young blond and made Kuroo realize something he was always ignoring.

Tsukishima always felt like he was worthless, like he wasn’t valuable. Coming off the way he did made people think we was cocky but in reality, he felt like he knew where he stood. He knew who was better than him, and who would amount to something greater. He was realistic, never intentionally rude or mean because of his own insecurity, after all, the biggest victim behind said insecurities was himself.

Kenma made Kuroo finally come to terms that the young blond was never going to feel good enough to replace Kuroo’s soulmate. And it was only going to be a matter of time, and the clear distance between them, before the younger broke things off.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima asked, his face twisted in confusion.

“I knew that the thought of my soulmate might drive you away. And when you just dropped off the face of the earth, I knew I couldn’t reconnect with you until I found my soulmate and settled that problem. I didn’t think it was going to happen all in the same night,” he chuckled drily, putting a smile of amusement on his face.

Tsukishima started to scrape the sides of his fingers, feeling the skin peel off as he tried to keep himself from crashing into his thoughts. “You were going to try to find me afterwards?”

Kuroo smiled softly and nodding. “I knew that there was a change that my feelings, and yours, could change. But they haven’t, if anything, these past two weeks have been filled with thoughts of you. I really have missed you Tsuki.”

There was a long pause. Nothing but silence enveloped them. Tsukishima’s thought was in a battle, split in half with two desired responses. Part of him knew that it was too early to tell, he was leaving in two days and Kuroo was going to be left with his soulmate. She was great in many ways, and she would surely connect with Kuroo. He could fall for her, after all, they were connected by this anomaly, this force of fate.

And the other half of him kept negating that, because neither of them wanted a relationship out of their soulmate. Kuroo was even going to try and find him after he settled the problem.

Problem. Tsukishima sighed heavily when he realized what exactly that word meant in that content. He was the one who told Kuroo the anomaly poses a predetermined problem, challenge, hurdle, that an individual was going to have to solve or overcome. It was going to be posed by a person, their perfect complement, because who else is there to challenge them better than themselves.

Kuroo sighed, stepping forth, “What are you thinking?”

Tsukishima looked up, meeting his eyes, and remembering those conversations. Every shared call in the evening after practice, flashing through his mind like a collage. Tsukishima would be working on homework while Kuroo would be doing the same, music playing out of one of their laptops. They would just sit there, basking in each other’s presence as they worked.

But whenever the other wanted to take a break to just talk, they always broke the silence with that question. They always had a lot to say, a lot to think about and a lot to share. Every time Kuroo asked him what was going on in his mind, it was like a trigger. Words and thoughts just spilled with no filter and no second guessing.

“She’s your predetermined obstacle,” he paused, taking in a deep breath as he looked away. “You really were listening back then.”

Kuroo chuckled, his laugh soft and almost in disbelief. “I was always listening. Even if it felt like your tangents kept you a world away, I always tried to follow.”

“Kuroo, I’m leaving the day after tomorrow,” he said before he could even stop himself from saying it.

“I know but we can continue our conversations, our calls, we still have a lot to catch up on,” he smiled, cupping Tsukishima’s face with his hands. “I don’t want to let you go this time, even if we were to be just friend.” His words trembled a bit as he had to bite his lip to keep his emotions under control.

A shy smile appeared on his face, flickering off as he nodded. Running away wasn’t an option, it was never an option, because Kuroo had a plan to catch up to him. He did then, and he will now, because Kuroo was and still is as stubborn as ever.

Tsukishima’s walls were always weak against certain stubborn people.

Everything was happening way to fast. It has always happened way to fast. Every time he saw Kuroo, he was pushed into thinking things that he never thought of before. And every time they had an encounter, Tsukishima always had to question why Kuroo’s words always had such a big impact in him. Even now, he didn’t know how exactly his mood shifted in such little time because Kuroo touched his emotions.

Kuroo took a deep breath as it tugged a simple smile on his lips. He pulled back, letting go of Tsukishima before they continued their walk. Silence has always been a part of their relationship; they’ve always been able to bask in each other’s presence in silence and feel at ease.

They’ve had shared many nights together. Back then, Kuroo would curse the sun when it came out because it signaled the end of their time together. He learned to enjoy the night, anticipating the sunset because once the moon was out, he would get to talk to Tsukishima.

“The sky is really bright,” Tsukishima said without thinking.

“It’s covered in clouds. The moon isn’t visible but it’s making the sky glow.” Kuroo’s voice was soft and calming.

They strolled along, side by side, breathing in the night and settling into each other’s presence. Just like they did that summer, just like they did for many nights.

Kuroo shook his head as he started to hear a [**song** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/17Efhyf4A96n0EFXKeB7Ya?si=m4n9zZ5AQkS4O7AcrNhUNQ)in the distance.

His ear was almost blocked of any noise from the outside because in his mind, echoed the music his soulmate was listening to. The connection he had with her hasn’t been severed, he still had two more days for it all to go away.

“Felling out of control, beautifully so, what’s coming over me? It’s a total eclipse of rationality,” he began to sing softly, failing at reaching the high notes.

The connection to another person is there, but every time he heard the music, every time he heard the song, he was reminded of Tsukishima one way or another.

“I don’t usually say this, but I think I should let you know,” he broke into a laugh as Tsukishima shook his head with a smile, “I don’t wanna go.”

“How could I go home when I feel like I belong,” Tsukishima sang as Kuroo nudged his shoulder.

“It’s like champagne, feel it pouring in my veins,” he continued, dashing forth a few steps, and twirling in a circle, his hands stretched out.

“I got myself too drunk on you to drive.”

Kuroo stopped right in front of Tsuki. “So I’m crashing here tonight.” He leaned forward, his body falling as Tsukishima caught him with a loud grunt.

They laughed as Tsuki pushed him onto his feet. The music still ringing in Kuroo’s ears but muted enough so that he could still hear the younger laugh. It was one of Kuroo’s favorite things about Tsukishima.

Kuroo wanted to believe that the only reason he was even hearing this song in his ear was because of Tsuki. And it only made him want to make this moment their own. This is the only connection he cared about

He reached out, holding on to Tsukishima’s hand, not letting the other have a second to think before liking their fingers.

“Baby you’re just like a drug, I’d bottle you up if I could. Feeling out of control with your chemicals, what’s coming over me? It’s a total eclipse of rationality,” Kuroo sang, his voice fading as a soft smile tugged at his lips.

He squeezed his hand softly before tugging him with force and turning his body. Tsukishima crashed right onto his back and Kuroo used the momentum to carry the younger onto his back.

“I don’t usually say this, but I think I should let you know,” he sang, quickly turning his head to face him. “Baby, I don’t, I don’t wanna go.”

Tsukishima yelped as Kuroo tossed his body further up, getting a better grip as the older just laughed, high on the moment because he didn’t expect Tsukishima to just go along with it. He felt shivers down his spine as he could feel the other’s hot breath against his neck.

Tsukishima took in a deep breath, feeling the warmth overtake him and the scent of Kuroo fill him up. Only he would have such an effect on him, only Kuroo would make him crash into his jumble of unorganized thoughts and make him feel frustrated, only to make him laugh and forget it all after seconds.

Whatever heavy emotion they feel, at the sight of the other’s smile or laugh, they forget what they were supposed to be feeling. Kuroo touched his emotions like no one ever has, and he knew no one ever will.

Tsukishima whispered into his neck. “How could I go home when you’re all I wanna know?”

"Come on let me see your bed, it’s too late for this to end. I got myself too drunk on you to drive, so I’m crashing here tonight,” they sang together, as Kuroo finally put Tsukishima down.

The younger laughed, quickly turning to look at the sky as their eyes met, a clear red flush on his cheeks.

“I got myself too drunk on you to drive,” he held his hand again, “so I’m crashing here tonight.”

Their fingers interlocked as Tsukishima turned to look at him. His eyes glimmered, it made Kuroo’s heart race as everything had become so overwhelming. The song was fading out, and he was left with the awful realization that the younger will pull away, hiding from him once again.

Tsukishima inhaled a sharp breath, the glimmer in his eyes fading as Kuroo braced himself for the rejection. His grip on the younger’s hand tightened a bit as their pace slowed into a complete stop.

“This is my building,” Tsukishima whispered, his head signaling to the building behind Kuroo.

“Oh, right, did you put your phone number in?” His words were drowning in nerves as he looked away, flustered.

He looked at the phone again, seeing the conversation once again. He read over it again and again, his heart racing as he tried to forget the warmth of Kuroo’s hand in his.

“Moonshine,” he whispered, seeing the nickname on top of the conversation.

“Huh?” Kuroo turned to him noticed he still had his phone. “Oh, yeah.” He chuckled anxiously as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Why moonshine?” He asked, his heart falling heavy as Kuroo’s face raised in panic.

“Oh, well because of your name,” he paused, breathing in deeply, “and you also shine like the moon. You can change it if you want,” he was quick to add.

Tsukishima looked down at the name again feeling a smile tug at his lips only to falter as he read over the message one last time, the word ‘special’ still filling him up with frustration. Before the panic he had felt before came back, it was all pushed aside when his gaze shifted to their hands. He knew that if he tried to pull away, Kuroo would let him go, but he hasn’t, and the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

“Do you want to come in?” he said, the words rolling off his tongue as Kuroo’s eyes shifted towards him.

“Uh, it’s okay,” he cleared his throat, trying to prevent himself from stuttering again. “I know things have been moving fast, way too fast, you need time to process everything.”

Tsukishima knew that he was always a slower paced person. He wasn’t filled with energy nor high levels of motivation, everything in his life has always been calm and collected. And then someone like Kuroo had come along and made him walked faster, made him run faster, and suddenly, he was going too fast. But Kuroo had always managed to catch up to him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he took a deep breath, catching Kuroo’s eyes one more time. “Things have always been so fast. I still don’t know how to feel, but I know I don’t want you to leave. Why don't you stay the night?”

"The night?" Kuroo repeated, dumbfounded and shocked.

Tsukishima smiled softly. "You said you wanted to pick up where we left off. Weren't we suppose to spend a weekend together?"

"Okay," Kuroo huffed, trying to control is enthusiasm. "We can watch this movie I saw earlier this week. It was fucking terrible," he laughed.

"Any movie you chose is terrible," he teased as the other winced, squeezing his hands a little tighter, not wanting to let go and not letting go until he absolutely had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write a long epilogue to close off the story. 
> 
> And maybe a few cute one-shots. 
> 
> First story I've written and published in like 5 years, I hope that even if it was rushed, it was interesting.


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part: A special person in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, this song features the song "Wildfire" by SYML. 
> 
> I tried my best to pace it with the scene as well, feel free to listen to the song as you read the song. Again, play after the word 'song' is in bold. 
> 
> Youtube link: https://youtu.be/VeXQOz75cy0  
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/track/45mnAtRP2f85mEjmRFv6ek?si=tSn-LtgfRpeOMDfjEXwxJg

“What would you do with your life if you were suddenly awarded a billion dollars?” Kuroo asked, his voice echoing softly before fading and being overpowered by a chuckle.

“What kind of basic question is that?” Tsukishima laughed, throwing the pillow at the older.

Kuroo huffed, feeling the air leave his body slightly as he fell into a comfortable laugh.

They were in pure darkness, the only thing that illuminated the room was the subtle brightness of the night that seeped in through the windows. The dorms were spacious, but apparently, that’s the type of dorm one can bag if they were on a professional sports team.

There were two small lounge chairs, everything else was very bear. All his clothes fit in a decently sized sports bag, all his electronics and schoolwork in his book bag. Everything else could probably fill a storage bin or two. Kuroo missed seeing all the books in his shelves, but Tsukishima explained that it was too much of a hassle to be moving those back-to-back.

It was still amusing to be told by the blonde that the stack of books he did have were not ones that he brought from home, but instead, ones he acquired during his stay in the dorm he was in. 

His dorm here was spacious but nether less, very minimalistic, very Tsukishima Kei.

It’s been a few months already since the younger returned to Sendai. Kuroo came for the end of the season, volunteering to cover the division two tournament rather than sticking with the division one. It was clear to Kuroo who was going to take the win this year, there was no doubt about the strongest team in the division as of lately, but the division two teams have a strong power shift.

But of course, that wasn’t the only reason he wanted to travel here.

“You’re telling me you don’t have a billion-dollar dream?” Kuroo asked, his voice sarcastic as Tsukishima shook his head.

“I do, but it’s kind of stupid,” he mumbled, a deep smile on his face.

They sat deep into their seats. Their bodies turned and legs over the arm rest, dangling off it. Their legs would hit each other whenever the other moved or stretched them out. The position was too comfortable it was scary, they were way too tall to be stretched out horizontally on a seat like this. But they were and that’s all that matters.

Kuroo smiled deeply, sensing the grin on the blonde’s face, and feeling his heart race. Tsukishima never said he had dreams, he refused to have a dream. He always said that the word dream has the connotation of being unrealistic, and too large to handle no matter what, and impossible to achieve. There is no point to having a dream, especially when one cannot add onto that dream and make it bigger once it is achieved.

Tsukishima never had a dream. He had goals, realistic goals with a steady roadmap to reach them. And aside that goal, other ideas that manifested that could turn into his new journey. A possible and doable journey for him.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked, his voice a whisper as he reached down to grab the pillow that had fallen after it was thrown at him.

Upon reaching down, he felt Tsukishima reach for it as well. Before he could even think, Kuroo reached over and took his hand, hooking their index fingers together as he could hear Tsukishima sigh. But he didn’t pull away, if anything, he hooked onto Kuroo’s finger a little bit more.

“I want to open a café or bakery in a university. I want to have a studio above it, where all I do is work, research, and prepare for my lessons at a museum or a university,” he said, taking a deep breath.

Kuroo could tell that right away that the dream was embedded into his life goal, but in classic Tsukishima matter, he didn’t believe he could take it that far, he didn’t believe he could manage it all. It was an innocent dream, a hard one to do for the simple fact that starting a business is hard depending on the location and competition in the area. But nevertheless, he understood why he called it a dream.

“Can I ask why a café or bakery?” He asked, squeezing his finger in encouragement.

He chuckled, “there is a calm beauty to them from the perspective of a student. I don’t want to run it, too many interactions with people. I just think it would be peaceful and convenient for my work,” he said, his voice fading as Kuroo smiled.

“It’s unexpected of you, kind of off character but very on brand. I like it,” he said softly as Tsukishima groaned.

“On brand? That sounds so stupid,” he laughed, rubbing his eyes with his other hand as Kuroo leaned over to the side, propping himself on his elbow.

“Is it time for me to give you the ‘Finding Your Brand in Five Easy Steps,’ seminar I had to endure five times!? Cause I think it is!” He said, his excited voice loud and pulling more groans out of the younger.

“No, please no, I will rather jump off a building,” he said in between laughs, no type of stern warning in his tone.

“Well, I’ll make sure to preach it when you jump out so it’s the last thing you hear,” Kuroo noted, his brow curving upwards as Tsukishima turned to look at him.

“Terrible friend you are, making me go out like that.” The blonde mumbled, his voice soft and soothing.

Kuroo could swear he could see his eyes glimmer and instantly, all the air was sucked out of his lungs. He had lost track of time, not knowing how far into the night they’ve talked nor really wanting to stop. He wanted to continue to talk until he lost his voice, stay awake until he could no longer do it. Meeting the morning sun was always the worst because it always meant that his time with Tsukishima was over.

“Okay, I might be talking out of my ass right now. Your brand is your perceived image, it’s derived from how you want others to see you as. When I say it’s on brand, it fits this whole scholastics, minimalistic, chill coffee shop, jeans, and sweater vests type of vibe you got going on.”

“No! That’s how you, see me!” Tsukishima protested, pulling at his arm as Kuroo grumbled in between laughter.

“Alright, you’re what the internet would call a casual hipster.”

“I have no idea what the hell you are talking about,” the younger whispered, confused, and annoyed but still willing to hear.

“I did say I was talking out of my ass. But I still stand, it goes with the overall vibe you have, at least for me. Out of character because a business based of customer service and satisfaction, you’re the last to hit those marks.” He teased, reaching down and finally grabbing the pillow on the floor to throw.

“That’s why I said I didn’t want to run it you idiot,” he laughed, sticking out his arm to block the pillow as they fell into a comforting silence.

That’s why it was a dream. Dealing with other people, interviewing them, and making a good connection with any worker at the business would be difficult for him. The bright and kind people that would be best for these businesses would find a way to annoy the younger, and even then, dealing with idiotic customers would not end well with his stern attitude.

“Make me an offer in ten years, I might run it for you,” he mumbled, feeling his chest fall at ease and a warmth swarm in his stomach as he felt Tsukishima’s finger tighten around his.

“Ten years? We might not make it that far if you keep annoying me with your seminars,” he teased, a bit on the weaker side.

Kuroo smiled, knowing very well he was caught off guard by the offer. “I’ll make sure my seminars are the last thing you hear. No matter what,” he pushed in a wicked tone that made the other scoff.

He felt his hand get swore not that long ago, it was going numb, but he didn’t want to let go just yet. He felt guilty for pushing on all the physical holding because, the official status of their relationship hasn’t been confirmed as anything other than friends.

He knew that Tsukishima was giving it a shot, but Kuroo still wondered to what exactly he was giving a shot to. At one point, he wanted to even ask if they were something more but realized, he was rushing into things again. Moments come where he feels like he’s running out of time and need to rush for an answer, and at the next, time feels so unrealistic.

“Time is an abstract concept,” he whispered into the night as Tsukishima hummed, confused as to why he said it.

The younger had said that to them that summer where it all started. It was stupidly confusing for Bokuto, nevertheless true in more sense than one.

“Time is abstract, it is not something physical. You can’t get more of it or get back any of it that you lost. So, one can even say they have an unlimited amount of time, and they could be right, because there is no way to grab it and physically prove it wrong or right,” Tsukishima whispered, his mind setting off as Kuroo smiled.

He wondered if Tsukishima had a script. He said that, in almost the exact same way that summer, all those years back. Those moments were he just spoke in this manner, when his mind and words were in sync with the most interesting and fascinating thoughts.

That’s probably why he fell for the younger in the first place. He fell into a hole of Tsukishima’s mind, ideologies and his bright eyes and simple smiles as he spoke of his passions. And in those moments, he realized that time never felt real when he was Tsukishima.

Whenever they talked and were just basking in each other’s presence, it all made time feel so irrelevant and feign. And that feeling didn’t change tonight either.

“What if I say, being with you makes time stop?” He asked softly, tugging at his hand, and interlocking their fingers.

There was a pause, before Tsukishima sighed softly. “Time is abstract but is used as a filling system to try and file memories and events. Stopping time means you’ll stop the filling, it won’t ever be a memory, but you’ll constantly be living in an event. But that is-”

“No! You can stop there.” He cut him off, tugging at his arm as Tsukishima winced. “I got a good one for you. Do you think we’ll genuinely find a way to defeat death, like far into the future?” He asked, his voice full of wonder.

“Is this because of that book you’ve been reading?” He asked, knowing the answer before he even asked.

“Yes, but it is also a valid question. Technology is getting more advance every time. New diseases and viruses will continue to mutate and appear. We’ve seen it time and time again throughout history. But research and technology will eventually birth a solution.” He paused, feeling a soft and ticklish feeling travel up from his hand and fill him up.

Tsukishima’s thumb was softly stroking the back of his hand and for a second, all Kuroo could think about was the warmth that swarmed his stomach. Tsukishima turned to him, squeezing his hand as if to wake him up. Kuroo flinched, breathed out sharpy as a smile snaked on to his lips as he collected his thoughts once again.

“We managed to restart a human heart after it has given out, we might be able to find a way to restart the brain if it gives out. Is it too crazy to think we can actually beat death?” He asked, receiving nothing but a simple hum in response.

“Alright, I think I know where you’re headed with this.” He mumbled, twisting his body, and pulling the coffee table that was far out, closer to them.

He pulled up the pillow from the floor, set it on top of the table and rested their linked hands on top of them. Kuroo didn’t even notice how numb his arm had gone until the younger did that. It made him even more amazed at the fact that he could have easily just pulled away but chose not to.

Kuroo started to regain feeling in his arm as Tsukishima took off, his thoughts spoken as soon as his mind compiled them. Which only made Kuroo’s mind take off as well, lost in the words, the ideas and everything that was this conversation.

The only other thing Kuroo could think of as they dove deep into the conversation was that he didn’t want to see the sun rise any time soon. 

\------

“Are you excited to graduate, I mean, you finally get to come aboard the team officially full time,” his team leader spoke, her eyes lingering throughout the schedule that needed to be finalized.

Kuroo has been interning for the promotional team for two years already, his connections getting him far enough to land a full-time position in his final semester of school. Editing his class schedule to pure hell from the start, he managed to end his final semester with two classes, completely online. 

After tomorrow, he can officially focus on all the things he wants to accomplish on such a big organization.

“Absolutely. There is so much waiting for me, for all of us actually,” he said full of confidence as the team leader turned to look at him with a face of curiosity.

“Are you talking about that tiny middle blocker you spoke of so much before?”

“There are so many great players out there right now. This will be the monster generation. After the performance of the National Team in Rio, the next few years will in fact be great,” he said, smiling as a sense of pride filled him up.

This is where he had wanted to be for so long. So many of his old teammates, rivals, fellow competitors had moved on to something greater. The next few years of the V League are looking to be some of the greatest. And he was going to be there through it all, but walking a different path, helping them to reach a greater audience as well.

“I’m looking forward to it. Congratulations again, enjoy and I’ll expect you back here on Monday.” She stretched her hand out, a bright smile on her face as Kuroo chuckled and shook her hand.

His new career was just starting and that is all that mattered, he thought to himself. Only to shake his head, knowing he was wrong for thinking that. It wasn’t all that mattered, it was one of the things that mattered, the other was waiting to be picked up from the train station.

“I thought you still had an hour before your arrival?” He smiled as he heard a heavy sigh on the other side.

“The train that respects time like it’s the law had to change its schedule. Should I just get-”

“Absolutely not! I’ll be there in ten minutes, stay put,” he said, trying to sound serious.

“Just for that, I’m leaving. Bye!” He cheered as the call ended and Kuroo was left speechless in the middle of the hall.

“Asshole!” He screamed in a whisper as he took off, running out and into his car.

He knew he wasn’t going to move. He was going to stay put and wait, but with him there was always a wild card. What if today was the day that he decided to finally do what he said he was going to do, what will Kuroo do then? Even after all this time, the younger still manages to keep him on his toes.

“Tsuki!” He called out; a bright smile plastered on his face as his heart begun to ache.

For a second, he felt a painful pulse run through him as he saw the tall blonde standing there. Headphones on, unbothered by the world around him. His head rested against the columns, his eyes closed, arms crossed against his chest, his fingers tapping along to a song.

Kuroo took in the image and felt overwhelmed, he just talked to him last night but suddenly, he felt his nose tingling in a burning sensation as he could barely breath. He missed him, he knew that this is what it was, this is what truly missing someone special feels like.

“Liar,” he murmured to himself, scoffing in a laugh as he sent the older a quick text.

He felt his heart race as he saw the blonde perk up, looking at his phone. Seeing his head shot upwards, quick to look for someone, made Kuroo’s chest swell with a warmth building up inside.

“Fifteen minutes, what a fucking liar!” Tsukishima yelled, amusement on his face as Kuroo laughed.

“I missed you four eyes,” he said, taking a few steps forth before he felt the other crash right into him.

Kuroo felt his breath get stuck in his throat as he realized the younger had run towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, feeling his firm figure under the two layers of sweaters he probably had.

“I missed you,” Kuroo mumbled softly as he drowned in the warmth that filled him up.

Tsukishima was never one to show emotion. There were only a few people in his life who have seen right through him and seen him be as vulnerable as he can be. But Kuroo was different, he always has been. He touched his emotions in ways no one ever has and made him think of things he never thought of. And even more so recently, Tsukishima has been wanting to say things he’s never thought of saying to someone.

He pulled away, looking Kuroo in the eyes and feeling his chest swell up. “I missed you too,” he whispered as Kuroo smiled.

“Can’t get enough of me Tsuki?” He asked, his lips curving in a tease.

“Gross, I take back, I’m leaving,” he mumbled as his face was sculpted by feign disgust.

Just as the other turned to head back, Kuroo laughed, quick to reach out and grab onto him. The other didn’t protest much, he allowed Kuroo to pull him back and he spun his body. Tsukishima felt his heart race and his stomach swarm with warmth as his mind took a dive into the soft sensation that was Kuroo’s touch. He always felt like he should protest and pull away from the touches, but he can never bring himself to do it, not when it felt right.

“Can’t leave yet, we need to go eat. What will it be?” He asked, chuckling softly as Tsukishima rolled his eyes to the side.

“Is it just going to be us two?” He asked, his tone hinting at something that Kuroo was quick to catch on.

“Of course, you can see her later. The first few days, you’re all mine,” he noted with amusement.

He reached over, his arm hooking around the blonde’s neck and reeling him in. This time, Tsukishima fought back, stiffening, and making no signs of amusement. Kuroo laughed nervously, trying to tug one more time to get the other to come closer but still failed.

“All yours? Bokuto has been influencing you too much recently,” he mumbled.

Kuroo winced softly, “he’s in town, for obvious reasons.”

“I know, Akaashi told me. Were you even going to ask me about the graduation party tomorrow or were you just going to drag me there?” Tsukishima asked, his voice low but still teasing.

Kuroo pulled away, his body stiff as he tried to play it off. “Well, I was hoping to have Akaashi convince you, but I should have known he was going to go against the plan.”

Tsukishima scoffed, a cunning smile curving at his lips. “You’re an idiot. I’m hungry, can we go?” Kuroo flinched quickly before falling back into normal.

“Tsukishima Kei is hungry? I never through I’d see the day,” he noted, reaching over, and taking Tsukishima’s bag from his hand.

The younger didn’t protest, he let go quickly before realizing he shouldn’t have done that. Kuroo was quick to change the bag to his other hand, and as they walked side by side, he softly reached over to grab his hand. It startled Tsukishima for a second, his heart jumping as he looked over at Kuroo who just smiled and continued to walk as if it was nothing.

He was always a master of acting as if there was nothing wrong. They haven’t seen each other in a few months after Kuroo visited him in Sendai. They kept in constant contact through their calls and all, even putting him in a group chat with Bokuto and Akaashi after the older informed the other two of his reunion with the blonde. 

Their relationship hadn’t changed after that night, at least, officially.

Kuroo didn’t plan on pushing the younger, not like he felt he had when they were still in high school. But even if he this, he couldn’t help but grab a hold of the other any chance he got.

He pondered if it were selfish of him to hold his hand, knowing that it was the only affectionate physical contact he could have with the younger. He wanted to take advantage of it any chance he got because he knew there might still be a day where he gets refused.

“Are your plans still the same for the association?” Tsukishima asks, placing another order of curry, catching Kuroo off by surprise.

“Oh, well I want to launch a promotional program to show how sports can help build connections with people and inspire a new generation. I want to use some of the players in the V League, but the one I have in mind isn’t in yet.” He mumbled as Tsukishima peered at him with wide curious eyes.

“And who may that be?” He asked, as Kuroo smiled gently.

“Your old teammate.” His voice hinted at something that the younger was quick to catch.

“Hinata?” He guessed, his voice full of surprise and doubt.

“Kenma told me he’s in Brazil,” Kuroo mumbled noting the way Tsukishima’s face remained unbothered.

“You have another year or two before he comes back. That’s what Tadashi told me,” he said, his voice neutral.

“Do you keep in touch with him?” Kuroo asked, curious only to have the younger shake his head softly.

“No, he still sends stuff to the group chat. Tadashi made it when we were all third years. It’s still active, but only because of him, Hinata and our old manager,” he explained.

“Who would have guessed, you’re so vocal in our trio group chat.” Kuroo teased, hitting his hand away and making him drop what he had picked up.

“You both always pester me about texting, do you want me to stop?” He said, a sarcastic smile snaking into his lips as Kuroo laughed.

“I don’t think she’ll like that one bit.” He noted as the younger sighed heavily.

Something was different, very different indeed. Tsukishima always had a small appetite, even when he became a professional athlete, his appetite didn’t grow by much. The fact that he was eating more than usual, talking in different tones, and overall, just carrying himself differently, it all made Kuroo overthink.

“How would you know what she’ll like?” He whispered, reaching over, picking apart one of the side dishes.

Kuroo frowned, confused as to why he would ask such a thing. He could see one of Tsukishima’s hands under the table, and he could only guess that the was picking at his fingers again. He took a deep breath, looking up and finally meeting his gaze.

“You’re the one who told me she always pestered you. She misses you, all we ever do is talk about you,” he said, his voice sincere.

Tsukishima gulped, unable to stop the flow of thoughts, “you guys talk a lot?”

Kuroo closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before chuckling drily. He knew this was going to come, but he didn’t expect to meet this conversation half an hour after he got the blonde from the train.

Throughout all these months, Kuroo became good friends with his soulmate. They’ve met up a few times to just catch up, most of the time, she wanted an update on what was going on between him and Tsukishima. They never hid the times they hung out, sending the pictures to the group chat that they were all in. Kuroo went to her concert back in December, feeling like he had to be there because Tsuki couldn’t.

Afterall, the blonde was the one who explained to him her family situation and how it would mean a lot to have at least one friend there. Kuroo tried to get him to come to the concert as well, but Tsukishima had a family thing to attend and couldn’t make the trip.

The signs have always been there. Before, during and after Kuroo had gone to visit him, they were there. Kuroo thought he was doing enough to put the younger at ease and assure him they were only friends. And he was even hoping the last trip was a good step forth in their relationship.

“What are you thinking Tsuki? What’s on your mind?” He asked, seeing the younger stop all his movement.

Tsukishima’s breathing got caught in his throat, feeling a rush of heat all over his face as Kuroo started at him with concern. The black and cold face that Tsukishima tried to wear was broken the moment he saw Kuroo’s welcoming smile and comforting eyes.

“I like you.”

There was a ringing in Kuroo’s ear, his heart raced, and his body went numb. He felt rather cold, his fingertips freezing as his stomach was sinking low, it sent shivers all throughout his body. He looked at the blonde, seeing his face drop in embarrassment. A red hue kissed his pale skin, but it was noticeable enough that it pulled a giggle out of Kuroo’s chest.

“I like you too. A lot actually,” he said, his voice a whisper that only got more confident per every syllable spoken.

Tsukishima’s eyes lifted, his gaze peering through the top of his glasses as Kuroo smiled brightly. That explained a lot, he thought to himself.

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” Kuroo laughed, pressing his hand against his chest as he felt his racing heart.

The younger was probably nervous and didn’t know how to cope with the emotions that were swarming in his mind. And in classic Tsukishima style, he doubted himself, one word and he was already getting cold feet and felt like Kuroo no longer felt the same.

“What?”

“Look Tsuki. Before the ideas hit your head, I want something to be clear,” he said, pulling himself together, a desperate need to set the record straight from the start building up inside. “No time, distance or person has been able to change my feelings for you. It’s not going to change in the future either, so never doubt it.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widen, his face lifted in utter surprise as the words got caught in his throat. Kuroo knew how his mind worked, knew how he thought and always seemed to see right through him. Of course, he can tell all the jumble of thoughts that were in his brain that he always seems to crash into.

“Did you get that out of one of your cheesy eighties movies?” He asked, a soft smile on his face as Kuroo gleamed.

“I’m more of a Korean drama guy recently. But if you want cheesy pick-up lines, because I’ll give you cheesy pick-up lines,” he teased, causing the other to whine without hesitation.

“Disgusting, absolutely not,” he warned, laughing as Kuroo pressed on.

They were swiftly interrupted by the second plate of curry that Tsukishima ordered. It was quickly taken by Kuroo without any warning because he knew that the other ordered it because he was eating his nerves away.

“I actually am hungry though,” he muttered, a shy smile on his face that nearly slapped Kuroo in the face.

“Okay, how about we split it and if you are still full, I’ll take you to get some dessert,” he suggested.

Tsukishima’s eyes begun to shine in anticipation as he nodded, trying to keep his enthusiasm checked. Kuroo had been talking about a new bakery that carried some good pastries and a really good strawberry short cake that he knows the younger would love. Tsukishima has been looking forward to it, he did need inspiration for Kuroo’s graduation cake.

Baking was a hidden hobby that Tsukishima had, one that many stated was out of character but he was sure Kuroo would say it was on brand. Tsukishima still didn’t understand what the other meant by that.

The main reason he kept it hidden was because he mostly baked with his older brother, Akiteru. It started when Tsukishima’s favorite dessert was discovered, and he would always beg his brother to try and get him more. Their mother found the whole ordeal amusing, so she suggested they learn to make it so that they can eat it whenever Tsukishima wanted.

After that, he used the opportunity to bake everybody’s favorite desserts on special occasions. Stopping shortly during his last year in middle school only to want to start baking again recently, especially after admitting to Kuroo his dream.

It was hard to mess up baking, after all, it was step by step instructions with precise measurements. And yet, many recipes became intricate and challenging, confusing truly because who would have thought a small, delicious dessert needed science to perfect.

“Why do you like red velvet so much?” Tsukishima asked, feeling his body exhausted after what was a chaotic baking session in Kuroo’s kitchen.

The older had officially moved into a new apartment. Fully for himself and stationed perfectly for his job. His island table counter was currently covered in flour and cocoa powder as Kuroo was busy licking cream cheese frosting off a small spoon. He had insisted on doing two cakes, one with crème cheese and the other with butter crème.

It was amusing to watch Kuroo get shocked when he realized just how much powdered sugar goes into the cream cheese frosting. Tsukishima could tell he was about to give up because the sweetness level was reaching his absolute tolerance.

“I think it looks pretty, and it is very moist and fluffy. Has a perfect balance of vanilla, chocolate and sugar,” he said, fumbling with his hands to try and turn down the music from the speaker.

“Yet you insist of the sweet cream cheese frosting?” The blonde snickered, causing Kuroo to shoot him a death glance.

Tsukishima shook his head, feeling high in amusement. This whole baking session has been filled with little bit of clumsy acts by Kuroo. The well collected and cunning businessman that he is, fumbles at even cracking an egg.

“I blame you for not telling me in advance,” Kuroo warned with a simple smirk.

Tsukishima propped himself up against the counter, too tired to move the grocery bags off the highchairs on the table. Even more when he realized they were probably also covered in flour and cocoa powder. It was just more cleaning and he was already running out of energy.

“You’re an idiot for thinking you can just add the cream cheese just like that!” He finally responding, laughing as he leaned back against the cabinets.

The music continued to ring, a song reaching its final moment, the playlist he created many years ago still so present in their lives today. Even more when it is still used for their moments together.

“It’s called cream cheese frosting, what else was I supposed to think?!” He raised his voice, an amusing smile lingering as a wicked shine hit his eyes.

“I swear Kuroo, you better not,” he warned, sternly as he saw the way the older looked at him and lifted the bowl.

“Too late!” He launched forward, a finger stuck out in front, filled with cream cheese frosting.

Tsukishima glared at him, feeling his heart drop as the other approached and all he could do was stick his arms and legs out. Kuroo winced, laughing as Tsukishima hit the side of his stomach but he quickly tried to use his clean hand to get closer. Tsukishima was a little too tried to put up much of a fight after that, his body was already a bit worn off, the long train ride finally taking a toll on his stamina.

“Please don’t,” he whispered, a bit desperate as he closed his eyes as Kuroo’s hand lingered in front of his face.

“Fine, but only because I really like this song,” he said, licking his finger as Tsukishima opened his eyes to see nothing but Kuroo and hear nothing but the [**song**](https://open.spotify.com/track/45mnAtRP2f85mEjmRFv6ek?si=tSn-LtgfRpeOMDfjEXwxJg).

“Darling please, take my hand,” He reached over holding his hand and interlocking their fingers.

Tsukishima felt his fingers turned cold as he realized how close they were. He could see residue of cocoa powder dusted on Kuroo’s cheeks and all over his shirt.

“Don’t be scared, you are my rock.” Tsukishima shivered, feeling his breath get stuck in his throat as Kuroo smiled.

The cap he wore backwards to keep his hair out of the way allowed some stray wild hairs out. This was probably the first time he’s managed to stare so closely and so intensely into both of Kuroo’s golden sharp eyes. They were so hypnotizing indeed, so alluring, especially as they shifted to look at Tsukishima’s lips.

“I breath you in so sweet and powerful, like a wildfire burning up, inside my lungs. I’m burning up,”

Tsukishima tried to laugh at Kuroo’s voice breaking, the song too high of a pitch for him. But he was too engrossed in the other, too nervous, and yet excited at feeling him so close after so long. Their last reunion was great, and it undoubtedly left Tsukishima feeling like a fool for wanting more time and wanting to gain back the time he lost.

“When you release, when you let go, you can find yourself where you belong.” Kuroo whispered, reaching out and twirling his fingers through the blonde’s locks, curling them and, letting them fall graciously after a tug.

“You are needed here, you are enough. And nothing’s going to hold you down for long,” he sang softly as his eyes softened when they met.

Tsukishima felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt Kuroo run his hand through his hair, twirling and curling his hair, his off pitch singing voice filled him up. He could feel the sentiment behind the words he sang, almost as if everything around him was telling him not to be afraid, something he always has been.

Getting close to someone can only mean that person can let him down and disappoint him. But what was worse is that their judgement on him, their perception on him, can break him. He always felt worthless and not enough, but he isn’t sure he could handle those same thoughts from someone he cares too much about. 

Someone so special to him like Kuroo.

“Darling please, don’t give up, drop your hate, and sing for love. Let me be the one who sings along,” Kuroo whispered, his breath sending shivers down his spine as he almost shuttered.

Their eyes locked, nose brushing against each other as Tsukishima’s grip on the counter tightened. He took a small breath; knowing that he was scared but having a deep desire not to be. He took a leap, leaning forward as their lips crashing softly, settling swiftly into the warmth of each other.

Kuroo pulled back softly, enough to breathing out and give the younger the chance to pull back. But he didn’t, Kuroo could feel the warmth swarming his stomach and chest as thin trembling fingers touched his face.

He felt the younger’s lips ghosting his own, feeling them radiate warm and reaching in again. He kissed him deeper, parting his lips as the younger cocked his head back a bit. He reached forward, resting his hands on the younger’s hips as he tugged him in a bit closer.

Hand snaked to the back of Kuroo’s neck, feeling cold at the touch but then burning against his skin. The younger gripped softly as his nape, dragging his body forward into one last kiss before they slowed down to a stop. Kuroo was left feeling like they kissed for an eternity but that’s the effect that Tsukishima has on him, always making time irrelevant.

“Sorry I’m not the best kisser,” Kuroo whispered, a smile deep on his face as the younger rested his forehead against his.

“Like I have any experience,” he said, sighing a laugh as he took a deep breath.

“Was it too soon? I don’t want to mess this up, I don’t want to go too fast,” Kuroo spoke too fast, making Tsukishima feel like a deer caught in headlights.

“No, its fine, really,” he said, his chest rising as he tried to catch his breath.

Kuroo closed his eyes shut, feeling a sting as he felt his heart ache. “Tsuki, can we be more than friends? Can we be something special?” He whispered, feeling the words echo in his mind too painfully.

Tsukishima moved his hand, shaking a bit, his entire body cold and numb. He felt like he was drenched from a cold spring shower. He traced Kuroo’s jawline, making the other flinch subtly before he finally opened his eyes and looked up.

Tsukishima smiled softly, his hand moving back and resting on Kuroo’s nape. “Special? I guess that’s fine with me,” He said with a smirk, his words almost a tease as Kuroo felt his heart stop, falling out of his chest.

Someone special, it was all he wanted. It didn’t have to be his soulmate, it just had to be someone who felt connected to who he can share his life with, his achievements and his downfalls. Someone who makes time feel irrelevant because nothing else mattered.

His soulmate gave him the question, posed the challenge, made him for one minute think about his feelings flourished that summer many years ago. And undoubtedly, his answer was reassured this spring day, Tsukishima Kei was the special person he always wanted in his life.

“Am I special to you?” He whispered, lifting his hands from his hips, and cupping his face.

No sense of doubt lingering in the younger. All remaining traces of fear were evaporating at his every touch, stirring emotions he never felt and finally knowing the answer after so long.

“You were always special to me,” the younger whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could have waited to publish the story after part 7 was done, but I really needed to put it down, release it, and walk away before I could even finish it. 
> 
> Hope you like it, currently working on a series where KT will kick it off. Which I'm excited for. 
> 
> Have a good day, take care and see you around!


End file.
